


Darkness Complex

by Mr_Lemonade



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blood Magic, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Dark Magic, Despair, Doubt, Drama, Elemental Magic, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts, Magical Tattoos, Muscles, Questioning, Sex, Shounen Fights, Shounen-ai, Suspension Of Disbelief, Team as Family, Teambuilding, Teamwork, Violence, Yaoi, hints of Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, hints of Gray Fullbuster/Loke
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Lemonade/pseuds/Mr_Lemonade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Após os eventos do Exame de Classe S e os Grandes Jogos Mágicos, notou-se a restituição de magias relacionadas a Zeref por todo Reino de Fiore... O poder delas emanado chegou a perturbar não somente o Conselho, mas também o mestre da maior Guilda Oficial de Magos do Reino, nada menos do que a Fairy Tail.<br/>Mas quando um dos membros desta família de guerreiros mágicos cai em desilusão por conta de seus próprios erros no passado, cabe ao seu ainda não-declarado amante dos cabelos de cerejeira tomar a frente da batalha, e selar a sua escuridão... História divida em partes, muita ação, mas com o final Yaoi. Espero que gostem!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo I

**Author's Note:**

> Primeiro capítulo! O número de partes da história ainda é incerto, então queria deixar avisado que podem haver edições futuras quanto a isso... E bem, o começo ainda não tem muitos indícios do shipp, mas para os que vieram procurando o Yaoi, não se preocupem, no tempo certo ele virá :3 kkkkkk  
> Espero que gostem... Boa leitura! s2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Após os eventos do Exame de Classe S e os Grandes Jogos Mágicos, notou-se a restituição de magias relacionadas a Zeref por todo Reino de Fiore... O poder delas emanado chegou a perturbar não somente o Conselho, mas também o mestre da maior Guilda Oficial de Magos do Reino, nada menos do que a Fairy Tail.  
> Mas quando um dos membros desta família de guerreiros mágicos cai em desilusão por conta de seus próprios erros no passado, cabe ao seu ainda não-declarado amante dos cabelos de cerejeira tomar a frente da batalha, e selar a sua escuridão... História divida em partes, muita ação, mas com o final Yaoi. Espero que gostem!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeiro capítulo! O número de partes da história ainda é incerto, então queria deixar avisado que podem haver edições futuras quanto a isso... E bem, o começo ainda não tem muitos indícios do shipp, mas para os que vieram procurando o Yaoi, não se preocupem, no tempo certo ele virá :3 kkkkkk  
> Espero que gostem... Boa leitura! s2

Capítulo I.

Com seu corpo usualmente desnudo, o jovem de cabelos negros como carvão, e uma lisa pele clara suave ao toque, refletia seus tormentos ao sentar-se na margem rochosa de um córrego. Já era tarde da noite... Não muito faltava para o sol da próxima manhã raiar.

A relva ao redor, umedecida pelo orvalho, provavelmente causaria calafrios a uma pessoa comum, mas a ele em nada incomodava.  
Ao contrário disso, gostava de sentir o ar gelado da noite acariciar seu corpo.

Era uma sensação tão única, tão aconchegante... Ironicamente, fazia com que se lembrasse do calor de sua família. Sua família que se foi há muito tempo. Até mesmo pessoas amigáveis e eventualmente importantes que vieram depois, numa tentativa de substituí-la, também falharam.

Frustrado com tais memórias tão amargas, Gray Fullbuster abraçou as próprias pernas, cobrindo assim suas intimidades.

\- _"Fria como gelo... Essa é minha vida. Mas até quando...?"_ – pensava, repousando o queixo sobre os joelhos enquanto fitava o reflexo da lua cintilante na água.  
Permaneceu assim por alguns severos minutos... Até que num passe de mágica, o reflexo de sua própria imagem na água se modificou, dando lugar para a projeção de uma jovem moça.

Ela tinha uma pele alva como porcelana, olhos azuis profundos, e madeixas da mesma cor que os olhos que flutuavam serenamente pelo fluxo da água. Ela também não parecia estar vestindo coisa alguma.

\- Gray-sama... Enfim terminei. Nem sinal de ameaça... Parece que está tudo certo. – ela dizia numa voz discreta, emergindo à superfície e ficando de pé sobre a água.

Seus cabelos não muito longos se emolduravam na pele de tão encharcados, cobrindo assim os mamilos de seus seios.

\- Juvia... Nem sei como te agradecer. Obrigado por tudo... Por se arriscar assim. É muito importante pra mim isso. – o mago do gelo dizia com uma voz pesada, ainda cabisbaixo.

\- Eu sei... Não me importo. Se for por você, Gray-sama... – ela dizia caminhando até a margem de novo para colocar suas roupas.

Seus cabelos azulados produziram uma sombra que impossibilitava-nos de ver seus olhos, porém não era difícil de notar a angústia minguando em sua voz.  
Percebendo isso, Gray sentia o peso da culpa e da consciência aumentar sobre seus ombros.

\- E... Perdoe-me por não ser capaz de retribuir do jeito certo... Sinto muito. – o moreno proferiu apologeticamente, também escondendo os olhos com seus fios negros, lisos e brilhantes.

\- Não existe um "jeito certo" para isso, Gray-sama... As pessoas fazem o que podem. Sem mencionar, que podendo ajudar você, já fico satisfeita. – agora já toda vestida, a jovem Juvia Lockser dizia ajeitando seu chapéu na cabeça, e ao alinhar seus cabelos, mostrava-nos um sereno sorriso, com os olhos fechados de uma maneira simpática.

Gray sabia que não era um sorriso totalmente verdadeiro... Pois assim também eram os seus próprios.

Depois disso, aparentemente resolveram descansar um pouco, agora que sua desconhecida tarefa estava terminada. Mas isso agora não vinha ao caso.

Ainda de pé, Juvia se recostou em uma árvore próxima dali, usando também um de seus pés e cruzando os braços, observando seu amado de longe.

E Gray, ainda na margem de rochas do pequeno córrego, nem sequer havia se vestido ainda. Continuava olhando para água... E girando levemente a cabeça enquanto observava o fluxo tão hipnotizadamente, seu olhar se voltou para o grande caminho reto que o dito córrego percorria para dentro da floresta... Tudo que se via de tão longe era uma muito fraca luz esverdeada no fundo, brilhando como um pequeno farol na escuridão.

\- _"Desculpe-me por perturbar seu descanso... Ur."_ – pensou Gray, fechando os olhos por um instante, como se estivesse rezando.

Mesmo de longe, Juvia notou o gesto... Sentia muito por ele. Esse era mais um dos motivos pelo qual o ajudava.  
Pesarosa, continuou fitando suas costas dali por mais uns instantes, esperando que ele se levantasse para partirem de volta para a Guilda.

\- Ufufufufufu... – um riso sinistro, porém muito baixo, quase inaudível, passou pelo pé do ouvido de Juvia, fazendo seu coração dar um salto.

\- O qu...?! – uma mão forte e pesada tampou a boca da jovem, impedindo que ela gritasse, ou se quer terminasse sua frase.

Sem se atentar de nada, Gray ainda demorou mais um pouco até recolocar suas roupas, enfim levantando-se.

\- Hm... Pois bem, já chega. Vamos indo, Juvia. – chamou o Fullbuster, enterrando as mãos em seus bolsos agora que já estava de pé sobre as rochas da borda.

Esperou ouvir a voz da amiga em resposta, mas não foi essa a ocasião. Estranhamente, o ar gelado que tanto apreciava tornou-se sufocante... Estava agora quente e desagradável.

\- _“Nossa... Que esquisito... Tão de repente.”_ – pensava interrogativo... O que podia ser aquilo?

\- Juvia...? – o moreno chamou mais uma vez, agora virando-se para ver se ela havia se afastado. Porém, a visão que teve... Era totalmente diferente do esperado.

A maga da água estava estirada no chão, cheia de feridas. Suas usuais e elegantes roupas de pele e camurça estavam todas rasgadas, assim como a pele cheia de cortes e hematomas. De sua boca escorriam alguns filetes de sangue fresco.

\- J-Juvia...?! – abismado, Gray exclamava chegando a armar os braços frente ao corpo com tamanho espanto.

\- G-Gra-y-sa-ma... – sufocando com o próprio sangue, a jovem mal pode mexer os lábios para agora inutilmente alertar seu companheiro.  
Escapar era impossível.

Os olhos de Gray ainda pulsavam de surpresa com o choque quando aquela mesma mão segurou um de seus ombros por trás, pressionando-o com uma força desnecessária.  
Ele mal teve tempo de girar o pescoço para olhar, e tudo escureceu, ainda mais do que o céu negro daquela madrugada.

E assim, a dupla se perdeu e desapareceu em meio ao mistério e ao desespero...

Algumas horas depois, num lugar não muito longe dali, era só mais um dia comum que raiava para os membros da Guilda Oficial de Magos da cidade de Magnólia, no Reino de Fiore... A tão falada Fairy Tail.

Pelos corredores do estabelecimento, um jovem musculoso, com distintos cabelos rosados e pesados trajes negros caminhava com as mãos cruzadas por trás da cabeça.

Despreocupado como sempre, quando...

\- Natsu! Natsu!!! – de maneira inusitada, um pequeno gatinho voador de pelagem azulada e com asas vinha voando na direção do rapaz, em estado de pânico.

\- Happy...? – cessando suas passadas, interrogava o mago-dragão, Natsu Dragneel.

\- Natsu! Você sabe onde está o Gray? – inquiriu Happy, cheio de agonia.

\- Eu não... Como é que eu vou saber daquele "olhos puxados"? – o rosado respondeu-lhe com outra pergunta, fazendo pouco caso. Até desviou o olhar.

\- Os outros magos que habitam o novo lado masculino da Fairy Hills estão preocupados... Algumas meninas do lado feminino também. Ele e Juvia saíram ontem o dia todo e ainda não voltaram! – o felino azulado explicava conforme voltavam a caminhar, e chegando ao saguão da Guilda, Natsu via que os membros que ocupavam os bancos de madeira pareciam realmente inquietos, mantendo os burburinhos incessantes.

Natsu estranhou o fato de Happy parecer preocupado ao invés de estar vendo maldade no sumiço dos dois, como ele não perdia a chance de fazer com ele e Lucy e até Erza e Jellal.

\- Não é normal pensar que eles saíram juntos num Trabalho...? – cogitou Natsu, não entendendo ainda a situação.

\- Até seria, mas hoje mais a cedo a Mirajane disse que não estava faltando nenhum folheto do Quadro de Trabalhos... Logo, seja o que for que foram fazer, não tem nada haver com a Guilda. E estão demorando muito... O Mestre começou a sentir um poder mágico estranho ao redor da cidade... Nossa Guilda foi colocada em estado de alerta. – explicou o Exceed, pousando sobre o balcão da pequena lanchonete onde Mirajane preparava os alimentos da Guilda, logo ao lado de Natsu, que sentou-se num dos bancos com assento suspenso, daqueles em que seus pés não mais tocam o chão.

\- Hum... – murmurava um Salamander intrigado, segurando o rosto com as costas de uma das mãos ao repousar o cotovelo no balcão amadeirado.

De longe, podia observar... Um homem baixinho, e com trajes digamos que "diferentes", sentado sobre uma das mesas da fileira do centro do saguão da Guilda em posição de meditação. Concentrado, seus olhos permaneciam fechados, de certa forma emoldurando as rugas em seu rosto de já avançada idade.  
Era o Mestre da Guilda, Makarov Dreyar.

Os outros membros, muito preocupados com os dois amigos desaparecidos, rodeavam o Mestre bem de perto, sedentos para que ele se pronunciasse com uma boa notícia para amenizá-los.

E mesmo sem demonstrar tanto... Podemos ter certeza de que Natsu também começava a desenvolver uma leve aflição. Principalmente por causa do mago do gelo, seu rival e melhor amigo... Gray Fullbuster.

\- _“Aquele retardado, depois fala de mim... No que foi se meter dessa vez?”_ – pensava o filho de criação de Igneel, semicerrando os olhos como se pudesse usar suas palavras para dar um bronca no moreno, caso este ali estivesse.

\- Você também está preocupado, não está Natsu? – dizia Happy, enfim utilizando seu padrão ar desdenhoso. Natsu virou a cara na mesma hora, cruzando os braços.

\- E daí...? – o rosado questionou com uma veia saltando em sua testa.

\- Hihihi, nada... – o felino deixou algo estranho no ar, tampando a boca de forma sapeca com a pata após proferir sua última fala.

Natsu já ia perder a paciência e começar sua gritaria com ele, como de costume, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, um ato inesperado surpreendeu a todos.  
Repentinamente, uma lufada de vento carregada de poder mágico abriu os portões de entrada de madeira da Guilda com um solavanco, fazendo reboar um grande estrondo.

\- Nani?! – exclama Makarov, enfim interrompendo sua meditação.

A maioria estava em choque, porém Natsu, Gajeel, Erza e Mirajane foram os únicos que se colocaram em guarda, formando uma fila horizontal a poucos metros da porta.

Todos estavam em posição de luta, tendo Erza já uma espada em mãos, Natsu os punhos banhados em chamas, Gajeel a pele transformada em ferro, e por fim uma aura negra envolvia o anteriormente delicado semblante de Mirajane.

Mas... O que veio depois não era nenhum inimigo. Uma Exceed fêmea, que diferentemente de Happy possuía pelagem branca, e umas roupinhas de boneca, adentrava o prédio da Guilda correndo, acompanhada de uma menininha com cabelos azul-escuros e roupas igualmente femininas. Porém, a criança carregava uma mulher mais velha em suas costas, aparentemente inconsciente.

Eram Charles e Wendy, que traziam consigo o corpo ferido de Juvia. O sangue da Lockser manchava os trajes branquinhos da Sacerdotisa do Céu.

\- Pessoal, ajuda por favor! Juvia-san está gravemente ferida! – gritava a pequena Wendy, desesperada.

\- Juvia...? – a ruiva de armadura, Erza Scarlet, murmurou abismada.

\- Meu Deus! – já com sua aura desfeita, Mirajane exclamou horrorizada, tampando a boca com as mãos.

Os olhos de Natsu e Gajeel, o moreno punk, pulsavam em espanto.

\- Eu vou examiná-la! – uma jovem que estava entre a multidão ao redor de Makarov se pronunciou, tomando a liderança da situação.

Ela era baixinha... Usava um vestido laranja com ornamentos de flores, e óculos vermelhos que combinavam com suas sandálias. Seus cabelos azulados estavam presos em um coque. Seu nome era Levy McGarden.

\- Levy-chan, eu ajudo! – uma outra garota que estava perto de Levy também prontificava-se.

Em contraste com ela, seus seios eram bem grandes, ela tinha cabelos loiros bonitos, presos em forma de marias-chiquinhas, e uma franja estilosa. Suas roupas eram comuns para uma adolescente... Principalmente a minissaia. Tratava-se de Lucy Heartfilia, a melhor amiga de Levy.

Com a ajuda de um par de rapazes, de nomes Jet e Droy, lençóis brancos foram forrados em cima de uma das mesas e assim Lucy e Levy puderam iniciar um atendimento de primeiros socorros na amiga Juvia, uma de cada lado.

\- Juvia... É o Mestre, pode me ouvir? – Makarov perguntava ao aproximar-se das meninas.

\- G-Gra-y-sa-ma... Cof, cof, cof! – uma tosse que a fez cuspir um pouco mais de sangue interrompeu os sussurros de Juvia.

Levy logo pegou uns panos e ajudou-a a botar pra fora, para que não engasgasse.

\- Gray...? – em meio a isso, apesar da voz falha, Lucy conseguiu assimilar o que companheira de Guilda havia dito.

Os olhares de todos ficaram agora fixos na mesa onde estava Juvia conforme o nome do Fullbuster foi citado.

\- O que significa isso? – com um ar sério, Makarov interrogava ao voltar seu olhar para Wendy, que também estava por ali.

Como era criança, ela estava muito assustada com as próprias vestes manchadas de sangue... Seus olhos estavam lacrimejando.

\- H-Hoje de manhã eu estava caminhando para vir à Guilda com a Charles, como sempre faço... Sniff, sniff... Mas aí... Escutamos alguém chamando socorro perto do bosque... Eu sabia que a voz era conhecida... Quando chegamos lá, a Juvia-san estava desse jeito... Eu achei que ela estava morta, mas... Ele ficava chamando pelo nome do Gray-san... Eu num sei o que aconteceu, mas parece que ele desapareceu... E minha Magia do Céu não conseguiu curá-la! Daí nós viemos correndo e... E... – Wendy estava muito atormentada e chorando para continuar falando, então tudo que fez em seguida foi se envolver nos próprios braços e chorar... Chorar de medo.

Apesar da expressão séria, Makarov não exigiu que mais nada fosse dito... Viu que sua jovem subordinada estava muito abalada. Todos os restantes também compreendiam isso.

\- Que absurdo... – dizia Panther Lily, o terceiro Exceed da Guilda, tendo por sua vez pelagem negra, pousando no ombro de seu dono, Gajeel Redfox.

\- Tirou as palavras da minha boca. – concordou o punk, cruzando os braços.

\- _"Caralho... Se Juvia, que foi encontrada, já está assim, imagina o Gray...? Será que... Ele pode mesmo estar...?"_ – em sua mente precipitada, Natsu cogitou a pior das hipóteses, mas antes que a frase se completasse ainda que em seus pensamentos, um sussurro de uma voz conhecida chamou sua atenção.

\- Hey, psiu... Natsu... Natsu...! – chamava a voz, tentando ao máximo manter a discrição.

\- Hm...? – olhando ao redor para ver de quem se tratava, Natsu viu a sombra de um corpo masculino por trás da vidraça na saída dos fundos da Guilda.

Ao perceber que estava olhando para ele, o rapaz que o chamava fez um sinal com os dedos indicando para o rosado se aproximar para uma conversa em particular.  
Uma coisa muito estranha... E ele ainda nem sabia quem era, apesar da possibilidade de alguém da própria Guilda, já que sabia seu nome.

O Salamander olhou para os lados por alguns instantes, garantindo que ninguém o observava no momento, e com passos silenciosos, se afastou sorrateiramente, sem que ninguém o visse.

\- Natsu...? – Happy chamou em voz também baixa.

Foi o único que o viu passando, já que até agora ainda estava sentado no balcão. Seu parceiro rosado saiu correndo para o quintal quando já estava longe da aglomeração no meio do saguão, passando direto por ele.

A leve tensão do momento o fez ofegar durante as últimas passadas, as quais o levaram até o seu destino.

\- Quem é?! – inquiriu logo de cara assim que chegou ao quintal dos fundos da Guilda.  
Porém o que teve como resposta foi um clarão de luz dourada ofuscante que envolvia todo o corpo do estranho à lateral da porta.

\- Ack! Mas o qu...?! – exclamou conforme o brilho perturbava sua visão, mas este não durou muito.

Quando o clarão enfim se apagou, Natsu armou uma posição de luta e estava pronto para avançar, porém...

\- Espera! Natsu, sou eu! – dizia o rapaz ao descobrir seu rosto.

Ele tinha cabelos alaranjados alinhados num penteado estiloso, somado a um par de óculos azuis de moda moderna. Trajava um terno e roupa social toda preta, com uma gravata vermelha... Parecia um executivo.

\- Eh...? Loki? – aquietava-se o rosado, recompondo-se do susto.

\- Sim... – o Leão do Zodíaco respondia retomando também a postura.

\- Que conveniente você aparecer nesse momento de confusão na Guilda... Lucy nem tocou nas chaves dela. Logo você forçou o Portão dos Espíritos com seu próprio poder mágico, certo? – especulava Natsu, com seu superficial conhecimento quanto à magia de sua parceira de equipe Lucy.

\- Exato. E... Eu sei que a Guilda não está num bom momento, também... Eu vim para ajudar. – disse o ruivo, com seu marcante ar determinado.

\- Hã...? Mas geralmente você só faz isso quando sente algo errado com o poder mágico da Lucy... Faz sentido por ser a dona do seu contrato. Só que dessa vez, a pessoa que nós precisamos ajudar é o Gray... – o Dragon Slayer explicou cruzando os braços e desviando o olhar. Insistia em acobertar o quanto se importava, embora fosse óbvio.

\- Pois é, mas... Digamos que Lucy não é a única com quem tenho esse tipo de ligação. – explicava Loki, ajustando seus óculos ao rosto.

Natsu arqueou uma sobrancelha diante da revelação.

\- Como assim? – questionou, ainda de braços cruzados.

\- Você deve se lembrar de que eu suspendi meu contrato com a Lucy por um tempo para ser parceiro do Gray durante o Exame de Classe S na Ilha Tenroujima... Certo? – o Espírito Estelar perguntava levantando o olhar, e assim a imagem de Natsu se refletia em seus óculos.

Diante de suas palavras, alguns momentos da formação de duplas para o dito Exame aplicado pelo Mestre Makarov recorreram à mente do Salamander.

\- É mesmo... E você tinha dito... Que era porque vocês dois tinham uma promessa. – dizia Natsu, demonstrando sua compreensão de como os fatos agora se ligavam. A própria Lucy também tinha estranhado a proximidade dos dois naquele momento.

Será que Loki podia sentir o poder mágico de Gray também...?

\- Sim... Isso tem haver com o poder mágico que o Mestre está sentindo agora. – revelava o Leo, virando-se de costas para o mago do fogo.

\- Um poder mágico tão intenso que perturbou o velhote...? O que é?! – descruzando os braços em apreensão, Natsu criou a necessidade de saber do que se tratava.

\- Aqui ainda não é muito seguro para falarmos sobre isso... Venha comigo. – Loki disse caminhando para fora das propriedades do prédio principal da Guilda.

Submisso, Natsu o seguiu caminhando normalmente, deixando que ele o conduzisse pelo caminho.

Mas o que os dois rapazes não perceberam, era que por detrás da vidraça, o pequeno Happy escutou tudo, e diante do que foi dito, sua expressão ficou triste e assustada.  
Enquanto isso, de volta ao que acontecia dentro da Guilda...

O sangue preso na garganta de Juvia enfim já havia sido todo removido, e seus cortes estavam enfaixados, permitindo assim que ela ficasse fora de riscos mais graves.

\- Yokatta... Conseguimos socorrê-la a tempo. – dizia uma Lucy aliviada, repousando a mão por cima do próprio coração.

\- Sim... Mas foi por pouco. – constatava Levy, guardando os itens médicos que utilizaram dentro de uma bolsinha com uma cruz de primeiros socorros sobrepondo a marca da Fairy Tail.

\- A Magia do Céu da Wendy falhou em curá-la, pois uma energia maligna sutil corria pelas suas feridas... Eu tive que usar técnicas de magia purificadora da Mestra Mavis, ainda que de nível básico, para removê-la. – dizia a terceira pessoa que colaborou para o tratamento de Juvia.

Era uma jovem de cabelos castanhos, de esbeltas curvas numa silhueta perfeita e também a maior consumidora de álcool de toda Fairy Tail... Cana Alberona. Também tinha experiências passadas e uma boa amizade com a maga da água.

\- Sim, você também foi ótima, Cana. – parabenizou a Maga dos Espíritos.

Em meio a isso, a jovem Wendy Marvell ainda não parecia muito bem.

\- Mesmo assim, ainda não sabemos como isso aconteceu... – notando a situação da parceira, Charles falou por ela.

\- Isso com certeza tem haver com o poder que eu estava rastreando... – Makarov rapidamente juntava as peças do quebra-cabeça.

\- S-Sim... Mestre... – uma voz fraca, porém agora mais compreensível, escapou os lábios de Juvia.

\- Hm...? Está acordada...? – questionava o atual patriarca dos Dreyar, conforme todos os olhares focaram em Juvia mais uma vez.

Enquanto isso, fazendo as duas cenas paralelas se misturarem, Loki havia conduzido Natsu até uma pequena relva além dos arredores da Guilda... Ficava um pouco depois das montanhas da Fairy Hills.

Eles assentaram-se na beira rochosa de um córrego que por ali fluía, escutando o som da água e sua correnteza.

Antes da conversa começar, Natsu jogou uma pedrinha na água, e esta quicou diversas vezes na superfície e depois afundou, causando ondulações pela área.

\- Então... O que é tão importante assim para virmos até aqui? – quis saber o Salamander sem mais delongas, apoiando o braço por cima de seu joelho que estava levantado.

\- Bem... A questão é que o poder mágico que o Mestre está sentindo... – iniciou Loki, com as mãos cruzadas e fitando a água.

\- Pertence a um descendente de Zeref. – ao mesmo tempo, Juvia completou a frase para os que a ouviam dentro da Guilda.

\- EEEHHH?! – toda Guilda inquiriu abismada ao ouvir a menina das madeixas azuis.

\- Zeref...? – surpreso, mas não com a mesma exaltação, Natsu também questionou a Loki, lembrando-se do menino de cabelos negros com qual teve um estranho encontro na Ilha Tenroujima.

O ruivo por sua vez apenas assentiu positivamente com a cabeça.

\- A história começa há 17 anos... – disseram Juvia e Loki, para seus respectivos ouvintes, que começaram a ouvi-los com atenção.

\- Tomando em conta os sete anos selados em Tenroujima... Quando Gray-sama só tinha oito anos de idade, e era um membro recente da Guilda... Todos sabiam que sua terra natal, família biológica, e até sua Mestra de treino de magia, Ur-san, haviam morrido por conta de um demônio poderoso que era uma das criações de Zeref... – recapitulava Juvia com os olhos parcialmente abertos, ainda deitada.

\- O Deliora. – completou Loki, ainda sem mirar Natsu diretamente.

\- O quê tem aquele bicho? Nós o destruímos! – argumentava o Dragneel, franzindo a testa em aborrecimento.

\- Sim, a energia vital de Ur o havia enfraquecido durante 10 anos, fazendo com que seu corpo se degenerasse... Porém após os acontecimentos em Tenroujima, aonde vimos que o poder de Zeref foi mais uma vez despertado, e o lendário Acnologia reapareceu como mensageiro de seu retorno, foram registradas pelo Conselho Mágico e outras instituições de Pesquisa Mágica que itens e magias relacionadas a Zeref estavam voltando a se estabelecer, ativando-se sozinhos. – o ruivo falava agora gesticulando vagamente, ajustando os óculos de novo no final.

\- Dessa forma... Mesmo dentro da água... O corpo de Deliora estava entrado em formação... Para poder renascer e voltar a espalhar caos pela humanidade. Gray-sama soube disso depois de escutar comentários e boatos pela cidade e confirmar tudo através de buscas. E como Deliora foi o motivo de sua vida feliz ter sido destruída... Ele não poderia permitir que o demônio voltasse a assombrar vidas... Sentiu uma necessidade muito grande de impedir isso de acontecer. Mas ele também não podia desperdiçar a chance de viver que Ur-san lhe deu ao se sacrificar tentando usar a Iced Shell de novo... – esclarecia Juvia, agora fitando o teto durante a fala de forma pensativa.

\- Logo... Gray pesquisou em livros e informações secretas de Magias Proibidas sobre um meio eficiente de selar Deliora mais uma vez. E assim ele achou um método cabível, mas que ele não conseguiria jamais executar sozinho... – acrescentou o Leão, enfim olhando nos olhos de Natsu.

\- E qual era...? – quis saber o rosado, sem mudar de posição.

\- Uma magia com o nome de Trindade Santa... Ela era bem conhecida entre os bispos de Zentópia, aquela organização religiosa que vocês enfrentaram. Como o nome sugere, era necessária a atuação de três magos puros de coração para que o feitiço desse certo. – descrevia Loki, fazendo o número três com os dedos.

\- Para cobrir um dos espaços que estava faltando neste grupo de três, Gray-sama pediu a minha ajuda... Já que com minha magia de água, nós pudemos ir até o oceano próximo à Ilha Galuna e separar exatamente a porção de água que estava contaminada com o poder mágico maligno de Deliora e a porção pela qual fluía a energia vital de Ur-san. – explicava Juvia, virando a cabeça para o lado ainda por cima de seu travesseiro, a fim de manter contato visual com o Mestre.

\- Depois... O próximo que Gray precisa para completar o trio era eu. Por ser um Espírito Estelar, eu e minha magia de Regulus nos encaixávamos no padrão de energia positiva necessária para tomar o Véu Santo com as mãos. – Loki disse abrindo a palma de sua mão, e assim acumulando uma pequena esfera de energia dourada e brilhante ali. Aquele era o seu Regulus.

\- Véu Santo...? – mirando o envolvente brilho, Natsu perguntou interessado.

\- É um grande pedaço de tecido lavado com a água benta das igrejas... Quanto maior a peça do tecido, mais caro ela custa. Dizem que o Véu Santo é capaz de conter e repelir concentrações de poder mágico de procedência demoníaca, então os padres utilizam essas peças de tecido para confeccionar as cortinas das igrejas. Vocês provavelmente não repararam nas cortinas de Zentópia devido à situação em que estavam, mas também era assim dentro da seita deles. – dizia Loki, fechando sua mão e fazendo assim com que o brilho ali se apagasse.

\- Apesar do preço, Gray-sama precisava de um Véu Santo do tamanho de Deliora... Ele se sacrificou prestando Trabalhos para um magnata que queria proteger sua fortuna de uns bandidos, e assim juntou renda para comprar uma peça que custou 6 milhões de Jewels na Catedral Kardia. – revelou Juvia, agora se arrependendo de olhar tão diretamente para seu superior ao ter que contar sobre o assunto.

\- MILHÕES?! – Lucy ficou abestada com o preço, tendo uma reação escandalosa.

\- Sim... E depois de já ter todo o necessário em mãos, Gray, Juvia e eu nos reunimos para executar a Trindade Santa. – respondia Loki a Natsu, que também se abismou ao escutar quanto dinheiro foi gasto naquele plano.

Tendo chegado ao ponto que interessa, conforme continuavam explicando tudo para seus respectivos ouvintes, as memórias do ritual mágico que realizaram juntos vieram às mentes de Loki e Juvia.

_Aconteceu tudo ao final do córrego da Floresta Encantada de Magnólia... Havia uma gruta onde o trio de jovens magos se reuniu para concretizar seu objetivo. A primeiro passo, como vimos que era necessário desde o começo de nossa história, os três precisavam despir-se de seus trajes._

_Depois, o enorme Véu Santo pelo qual Gray havia pagado foi forrado bem no centro do espaço, bem esticado, para não enrugar._

_À frente do véu, mesmo desnudos, Gray e Loki ficaram cara a cara por alguns instantes, logo depois envolvendo seus corpos com os braços, encostando suas testas no final. O contato entre os dois, livres de suas vestes mundanas, iniciava a mistura dos fluxos de poder mágico puro._

_Enquanto isso, também em estado de nudez, Juvia usou sua magia de água para retirar a água que estava dentro de um barril à sua esquerda. Nele estava estampado um pentagrama negro. Era a água onde estava acumulado o poder de Deliora..._

_A grande concentração de água que estava controlando flutuou no ar como uma bolha gigante, levitando bem acima do véu que foi forrado no chão._

_Em seguida, ainda junto a Gray, Loki concentrou seus poderes, e assim todo seu corpo começou a brilhar com uma luz dourada. Como em algum efeito de telecinese, o Véu_ _Santo brilhou da mesma forma e começou a flutuar, se fechando ao redor da água suspensa por Juvia lentamente._

_No próximo passo, Juvia tinha que ser ágil e cautelosa ao mesmo tempo._

_Transformando seu corpo em água, ela avançou pelo ar e começou a rodopiar poeticamente ao redor dois rapazes, enquanto a água do barril que estava a sua direita agora se esvaía. Neste barril estava estampado um símbolo de amor em japonês. Era água aonde repousava o corpo líquido da querida Mestra de Gray... Ur Milkovich._

_A maga da água moldou a preciosa professora de seu amado em forma de cordas e correntes ao redor de todo o tecido sustentado por Loki, amarrando assim a parte do topo,_ _para que o corpo líquido de Deliora fosse aprisionado dentro daquela espécie de bolsão de pano._

_E assim... Enfim chegou a contribuição de Gray._

_O corpo do moreno brilhou numa fraca luz branca, e de todo ele começou a se desprender um vapor gélido que causava arrepios ao outro rapaz... Era o seu Ice Make._

_As cordas de água de Juvia começaram a ser congeladas instantaneamente, solidificando a proteção do selo. Não apenas isso, como pela extensão de várias dessas cordas, começaram a brotar enormes rosas com lindas folhagens feitas de gelo... Gray assim as moldou em memória do sacrifício da Mestra, que era como sua segunda mãe._

_E com isso... O selamento estava completo. O bolsão que foi preparado ficava pendurado pelas correntes de gelo que o fixavam nas paredes._

_O brilho dos corpos de Gray e Loki ficou mais intenso, criando um clarão de luz que encerrou a lembrança nas mentes dos parceiros do Fullbuster._

Silêncio... Nada além disso depois que a narração final do ocorrido chegou ao fim.

Silêncio de ambos os lados.

\- Surpreendente... Mas ainda não entendo o que descendente de Zeref tem haver com isso... – quebrando a tensão da notícia sobre algo daquele tipo, Makarov perguntava para Juvia.

\- Assim como existem os 10 Magos Santos... Houve um grupo de magos que seguia uma seita que servia Zeref como um Deus. Eles realizavam rituais de magia negra para vender suas almas a Zeref e se tornarem capazes de utilizar Magias Proibidas dele provenientes... Contudo, o boato era que eles haviam sido destruídos por poderosos magos que serviam à igreja no passado, e apenas um deles conseguiu escapar com vida... Mesmo assim, as preocupações quanto a ele sumiram uma vez que nunca mais foi visto. – disse Loki, enfim levantando-se e olhando para o céu.

\- Porém, seguindo o mesmo raciocínio de que Deliora estava se regenerando devido ao retorno de Zeref, esse fugitivo que estava até então selado há séculos, assim preservando-se escondido... Recuperou suas forças e está atrás de coisas relacionadas a Zeref para se vingar... E uma das criações mais poderosas dele, é sem dúvida Deliora. – completou Juvia, e assim Lucy, Levy, e todos os outros ficaram boquiabertos.

\- Então foi esse cara que feriu a Juvia...? – inquiriu Natsu, ainda sentado.

\- Sim... E ele também está com o Gray nesse exato momento. – o servente de Lucy dizia baixando seu olhar na direção do rosado.

\- Como é que é...? – Natsu perguntou demonstrando uma fúria contida. Sua expressão se destorcia deixando suas presas à mostra.

\- A Trindade Santa precisa dos fluxos de magia dos três magos selecionados ativos para continuar funcionando... Com a captura de Gray-sama e a minha derrota, dois desses fluxos foram eliminados... O único que ainda pode salvar o selo é... – a Lockser dizia para os companheiros de Guilda, deixando um grande mistério no ar.

\- Eu preciso que você me ajude a salvá-lo, Natsu. – suplicava o líder dos 12 Zodiacais, fechando os olhos ante uma reverência.

\- E precisava de tanta enrolação pra pedir isso?! Vamos logo! – indignado, o Dragon Slayer de fogo dizia levantando num pulo.

\- Eu de fato não me daria ao trabalho de explicar tudo se fosse tão fácil. – um pouco irritado, Loki argumentou cruzando os braços.  
Natsu apenas fechou a cara e permitiu que ele tornasse a falar.

\- Sendo um descendente de Zeref, o sequestrador possui magias perigosas, que foram realmente feitas pra matar no ato. Natsu, eu preciso que use a cabeça, e leve tudo isso da maneira mais cautelosa possível. Você entendeu? – inquiriu Leo, praticamente sem dar brecha para objeções. Até que foi irônico.

\- Lógico... Eu consigo entender isso, sim. – respondeu Natsu, estreitando o olhar com seriedade.  
Era aquela a determinação que o ruivo estava esperando.

\- Ótimo... Então vamos. – sorrindo para demonstrar sua satisfação, Loki chamou ao virar-se de costas e mirar o amigo por cima do próprio ombro.  
Natsu assentiu positivamente com a cabeça, e acompanhando o amigo, os dois partiram correndo.

Perto dali, entre alguns arbustos, víamos que mais uma vez Happy estava escutando tudo... Sua expressão ainda era de apreensão.

Depois que os garotos foram embora, ele retornou para dentro da Guilda.

E com a partida adiantada de Natsu e Loki, as duas cenas antes interligadas se individualizavam de novo. E agora, no interior da Fairy Tail, conforme Juvia também informou a todos sobre o que estava acontecendo, a decisão do que fazer para resgatar Gray Fullbuster tornou-se a dúvida cruel da situação.

\- O Loki...?! – surpreendeu-se Lucy ao escutar o nome de seu Espírito mais confiável.

Mal as palavras escaparam sua boca, um brilho dourado familiar se acendeu dentro da pochete que se acoplava ao cinto de sua saia. Correndo rapidamente seus dedos ali, e puxando-a para fora, Lucy viu que sua Chave Dourada de Leão estava estranha... O brilho que se acendia somente quando ela a utilizava estava piscando, coisa que nunca viu acontecer antes.

\- Loki... – murmurava o nome do precioso aliado. Tentou concentrar seu poder mágico para chamá-lo, mas assim que o fez, sentiu um repulso forte, como se fosse um grande choque. E de fato, uma faísca saiu da chave no momento.

\- OH! – gritava a loira, sentindo dor, e assim deixou a chave cair.

\- Lucy! Está tudo bem?! – perguntou Cana preocupadamente.

\- S-Sim... Mas... Tem algo errado, não consigo invocar o Loki. – a Heartfilia dizia segurando a mão que foi sensibilizada.

\- Isso pode significar que ele já veio para o Mundo dos Humanos por vontade própria. – constatou Levy, com seu raciocínio aguçado, e a maioria concordou com ela.

\- Peraí, gente... Cadê o Natsu?! – interrogava Mirajane, somente agora percebendo a ausência do rosado.

\- Eita porra... Ele e o Loki devem ter fugido na nossa frente! – exclamou um Gajeel Redfox que previa a fúria que cairia sobre o rival por parte dos superiores da Guilda.

\- Grrr... Esses imprudentes desmiolados! – fora do sério, Erza por mais uma vez empunhou sua espada e levantou-se de maneira exaltada.

\- Espere, Erza! – exclamava o Mestre, com um tom de autoridade que só ele possuía sobre a ruiva.

\- Mestre...? – contendo-se ao som da voz de seu líder, a Titânia se recolhia apreensiva.

\- Perderemos o direito de julgá-los como imprudentes se sairmos daqui da mesma forma. Esta será uma missão muito complexa se quisermos ter sucesso tanto em deter o descendente de Zeref quanto resgatar o Gray. – Makarov dizia desviando seus olhos da mesa onde repousava Juvia. Parece que ela havia voltado a dormir.

\- Então o que faremos...? – tornava a indagar a Rainha das Fadas.

\- Você irá liderar um grupo de vasculha até a cidade para ver se há mais rastros de magia negra relacionados a Zeref que precisam ser confiscados ou destruídos. Levy, entre em contato com Laxus e o resto do Raijinshuu, eu sei que eles estão na cidade. Quero vocês cinco vigiando a Guilda em guarda e com barreiras mágicas protetoras. Wendy irá ficar na segurança do prédio aqui com os outros até segunda ordem. O poder de previsão de Charles pode ser útil para nós e tem de ser mantido próximo. E Lucy... Eu sei que está preocupada com Loki, mas vou deixar você aqui tomando conta da Juvia. É melhor assim. – determinou Makarov, pondo-se de pé na mesa e cobrindo seu pequeno corpo com sua capa.

\- Entendido... – dizia a Maga dos Espíritos, seguindo suas ordens, ainda que desapontada.

\- Como quiser, Mestre. Gajeel, Lily, Mirajane e Cana! Venham comigo! – já retomando seu ar de liderança, Erza rapidamente montou sua equipe e partiu para cumprir o ordenado por Makarov Dreyar.

Usando a Lacrima de Comunicação da Guilda, Levy também conseguiu chamar Laxus, Bickslow, Freed e Evergreen de volta para ajudá-la.  
Lucy preparou mais alguns remédios e se colocou totalmente a disposição do tratamento de Juvia.

E por fim, Happy se juntou a Charles e Wendy, que deprimidas, se sentaram em bancos bem no fundo do saguão da Guilda.

\- _"Natsu... Por favor, tome cuidado..."_ – desejava o pequenino, que diferentes dos demais ali, já sabia de tudo e se preocupava com o amigo.  
E tendo nós também maiores noções de como as proporções deste evento estavam a cada vez mais aumentando, dúvidas surgiam a cada novo suspiro naquela atmosfera caótica...

Num outro lugar distante, apesar de ser dia do lado de fora, a escuridão envolvia o corpo de um jovem como nas profundas noites de lua cheia, onde criaturas de trevas se levantavam do inferno para assombrar Earthland.

O silêncio de seu lugar sagrado permitia a concentração completa.

Pronto para mais um ritual de magia, suas roupas usuais haviam sido substituídas por um kimono largo, tanto nas calças quando nas mangas. A vestimenta era de cor branca, representando a consagração espiritual requisitada para o ato. Também estava descalço.

Apesar das madeixas negras ainda ficarem à mostra, a faixa de seus olhos em seu rosto era acobertada por uma máscara de metal semelhante à que seu parceiro de treino utilizava na época em que assumiu o nome de "Reitei-sama".

Dessa forma, seu rosto ficava misterioso, e também estranhamente sedutor.

\- Isso mesmo... Esplêndido, Gray Fullbuster. – dizia uma sombra na escuridão ao fundo da caverna em que se encontravam.  
Sim... O sequestrador de Gray estava agora controlando-o com seus poderes de possessão procedentes de Zeref.  
Tudo que podia ser visto dele, era seu par de olhos rubros entre as sombras.

\- Agora... Traga de volta a peça que foi quebrada para recomeçarmos o nosso jogo. – ordenou o malfeitor, com uma voz séria e grave.

Em seguida, Gray se ajoelhou no chão, e usando sua Magia de Criação, moldou uma pequena adaga de gelo em suas mãos.

Empunhando-a, o moreno fez um corte superficial na própria língua, deixando assim grossos filetes de sangue escorrerem por seus lábios e queixo com a bundância, consequentemente formando uma poça no chão.

Depois, juntando as pontas dos dedos, um grande Círculo Mágico em forma de floco de neve se formou no ar atrás dele mesmo. Todo sangue se congelou, formando pequenos flocos que foram absorvidos pelo Círculo, como se este fosse um vórtex.

\- Ice Make... Frozen Shadow! – sussurrou o mago do gelo, e então finalmente, algo começou a emergir de dentro do Círculo Mágico.

Primeiro, um par de braços... E depois pernas... E assim, um corpo inteiro. Devido a escuridão, não podia-se ver o rosto com clareza, mas pela silhueta, era uma mulher.

Sim... Gray criou uma escultura de gelo viva.

\- Vá... Destrua todos que se aproximarem deste lugar. – ordenou Gray, assim que o Círculo Mágico se fechou, e ainda em silêncio por trás de seu criador, o misterioso corpo feminino desapareceu no ar com uma rajada de vento gélido e neve, feito um furacão.

Em meio a isso, de volta ao centro da cidade, seguindo as ordens de seu Mestre, Erza e seu time foram até a área populosa de Magnólia, e estranhamente, mesmo àquela hora do dia, as ruas estavam completamente desertas.

Suspeitando disto, Erza ordenou que todos se espalhassem, para que assim vários cantos da área fossem vasculhados em menos tempo.

A ruiva estava caminhando por uma longa avenida quando avistou um objeto eletrônico distinto cruzando o ar... Era uma espécie de microfone que flutuava. Em sua estrutura havia a estampa do Conselho Mágico.

\- População de Magnólia, nós do Conselho Mágico requisitamos que fiquem todos dentro da segurança de suas residências! As ruas estão interditadas devido à invasão de demônios! Repetindo: Fiquem todos dentro de suas residências! – através do dito microfone, uma voz masculina ressoava. Erza logo assimilou como a pertencente a Lahar, o chefe de um dos esquadrões do Conselho.

\- Invasão de demônios...? – interrogava a Titânia, mesmo sabendo que não teria nenhuma resposta.

Observou atentamente como o pequeno aparelho rodeou alguns prédios e depois sumiu da vista, provavelmente indo espalhar seu anúncio por outras áreas da cidade.  
Ficou desnorteada nesse momento, ao não ter sido deixada nenhuma pista do que fazer em seguida.

Isso até que... Veio o som de uma explosão.  
Uma bem alta, não muitos metros à frente, naquela mesma avenida. Seus olhos rapidamente se voltaram naquela direção, assim como seus braços armaram uma posição defensiva.

Uma grande nuvem de fumaça se levantou diante dela... E de lá, saíram quatro elementos. Eles fizeram acrobacias no ar enquanto ela pensava em atacar, mas ao pousarem ao seu redor também em guarda para o que vinha de dentro da fumaça, a Rainha das Fadas percebeu que eram apenas seus parceiros de equipe.  
Todos estavam com seus poderes ativos de novo... Gajeel com sua pele metalizada, Lily na forma de batalha, Mirajane usando sua Satan Soul e Cana com suas cartas em mãos.

\- Minna... O que houve? – perguntava uma Erza Scarlet surpresa.

\- Os itens de magia negra de Zeref... Nós os encontramos, mas fomos cercados. – Cana explicou com poucas palavras, com suor escorrendo de seu rosto devido à tensão.

Em seguida, um arrastão de criaturas hediondas emergiu de dentro da fumaça.

Eram como bonecos de palha e tecido, cujos membros e troncos se conectavam através de costuras e seus olhos eram feitos de grandes botões. Eram idênticos ao "Senhor Amaldiçoado" que o personagem Kain Hikaru utilizou contra Natsu e Lucy na ilha de Tenroujima, porém agora eram muitos e de tamanho gigante.  
Isso mostrava como a essência de Zeref estava forte por ali.

\- Essas coisas... Estão cheias de poder... – dizia um Lily apreensivo, empunhando sua espada conforme se aproximavam com aquele riso sinistro.

\- Não podemos recuar agora. – disse Erza, completamente séria e focada.

Sua voz saiu firme, e sem mais nenhum tremor sequer.

\- Ainda que ele esteja em erros... Se é pra salvar um amigo... Não podemos voltar atrás. Nenhum um único passo. – falava a ruiva, bravamente, conforme uma aura dourada envolvia seu corpo.

Um flash de luz angelical daquela mesma cor completava sua transformação.

\- Kansou! Tenrin no Yoroi! – exclamava a Maga de Classe S, assumindo sua forma "The Knight".

\- É... Eu acho que sim. – soltando um riso que demonstrava como aquilo a motivava, Mirajane dizia aproximando-se da parceira.

\- Vamos lutar juntas, Erza. – convidava a jovem de madeixas brancas, sorridente de uma forma meio macabra, mas que em nada a intimidava.

\- Certo... – sorrindo de volta, a Scarlet respondeu conforme sua franja recaía sobre um dos olhos, ressaltando a força em seu olhar.

_**Continua...**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui estamos! *-*  
> Gostaram? Não esqueçam de comentar, quero a opinião de todos, ela é importante... rs  
> Até a próxima! s2


	2. Capítulo II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As engrenagens continuam girando, levando todos que se aproximam de Gray para um ciclo cheio de lutas e sangue... Tomando a liderança da equipe secreta formada para o ritual da Trindade Santa, Natsu, avança com Juvia e Loki e faz a sua investida logo após o sucesso do Time de Erza com os artefatos que aterrorizaram a cidade... Será que eles vão conseguir?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capítulo... Coloquei alguns lutas para assemelhar a fanfic à obra original, mesmo com shipp Yaoi não consigo ver esses dois se entendendo de outra forma kkkkkk  
> Boa leitura! s2

Capítulo II.

A Floresta Encantada de Magnólia parecia ter se estendido propositalmente para evitar que alcançassem seu destino.  
Lado a lado, Natsu e Loki corriam às margens do Córrego das Dores (nome do córrego que haviam visto de relance escrito em uma placa no início do trajeto) em busca de

Gray o mais rapidamente que seus pés permitiam.

O palpite mais óbvio era que o sequestrador o havia levado para gruta onde era o lugar de descanso do Selo de Deliora, o qual foi preparado com o ritual da Trindade Santa. Então era para lá que se dirigiam.

\- O Córrego das Dores... O lugar que os camponeses da zona rural de Magnólia visitam à noite para entregar suas petições a Deus... Será que é por acreditar nisso que Gray escolheu este lugar? – ainda que fora de contexto, foi a pergunta que Loki deixava no ar enquanto corria junto ao parceiro de Guilda.

E isso... Deixou-o perturbado.

\- _"Das dores...? Gray está sentindo dor...?"_ – pensava Natsu, franzindo suas sobrancelhas para dentro numa tristonha expressão ao desviar seu olhar na direção da água enquanto corria.

\- Vocês tolos... Não entendem o coração do Gray. – uma voz feminina, porém séria e grave ecoou repentinamente, fazendo-os parar.

\- Hm...? Quem é?! – dando uma freada que levantou uma pequena lufada de poeira pelo trajeto no qual seus sapatos arrastaram, o Leão Zodiacal inquiriu de imediato, tomando posição de luta.

Natsu, ainda que nada dissesse, também ficou atento e fez o mesmo.

Após alguns instantes de silêncio, a voz respondia dizendo:

\- Sou aquele que entregará a morte a vocês... Rapidamente, como num abraço. – dizia, infligindo certa pressão psicológica.

Olhando ao redor para ver onde o inimigo se escondia, as costas dos dois jovens magos se tocaram. Suas expressões eram de uma mistura de apreensão e ódio.

\- Mas um abraço frio... Frio como gelo. – completou aquela voz intimidadora, talvez mais até do que a de Erza.

Tendo sido feita a ameaça, troncos espinhosos gigantes de gelo dos quais brotavam rosas também enormes surgiram entre os arbustos e árvores da floresta que os cercava, somados de uma rajada de vento gélido e neve.

\- Tch... Mas que porra é essa?! – protegendo o rosto com uma das mãos, Natsu interrogava conforme o frio tufão carregado de poder mágico esvoaçava suas madeixas e trajes.

\- Isso é... Um Ice Make... Mas com essa voz... – enquanto olhava na mesma direção que o Salamander por cima de um dos próprios ombros, a apreensão era tamanha que não permitiu a Loki expressar sua especulação em palavras. Ele só creria de fato se visse o que lhe passou pela mente com os próprios olhos.

Porém, antes disto se cumprir, ataques violentos passaram a persegui-los.

Algumas das toras de gelo de surreal estatura sacolejaram abruptamente no ar, ocasionando uma chuva de adagas de gelo em sua direção.

Com acrobacias de último instante, os dois saltaram em direções quase completamente opostas, deixando assim os projéteis cravarem-se no solo. Mesmo assim, prevendo tal movimento, o inimigo oculto manipulou os troncos para que agora avançassem diretamente contra o Dragon Slayer do fogo, aproveitando que este estava vulnerável no ar.

\- O qu... UGH! – ele bradou de dor, conforme os troncos o englobaram por completo em um rápido movimento, eventualmente perfurando-o com seus espinhos.  
Em menos de dois segundos depois sangue fresco escorreu pelas frestas da cápsula de folhagens de gelo gigantes que se emaranharam no ar.

\- NATSU!!! – o Leo gritou pelo nome do amigo, entrando automaticamente em desespero. Será que o ataque havia sido letal?!

\- Karyuu no... YOUKI GEKI!!! – ainda que meio abafada, a voz do rosado ainda pôde ser ouvida, e quase que de imediato o globo espinhoso de gelo teve sua coloração alterada para um dourado-rubro que já nos é conhecido aos olhos.

Toda a estrutura glacial do local estremeceu naquele instante, e bem em seguida tudo estourou, não aguentando o calor da magia de fogo do Salamander.

Espantando os estilhaços de gelo para longe com uma aura de chamas moldada em forma de asas de dragão, Natsu se libertou, girando sobre o próprio eixo no ar e pousando de joelhos, com uma leve batida, demonstrando um pequeno erro na execução de sua aterrissagem.

Nesse momento podia-se ver sua drástica mudança de estado.  
Antes estava intacto, mas agora, suas roupas estavam esburacadas com longos rasgos, e sua pele continha demasiados arranhões, dos quais escorriam sangue em abundância.

\- Natsu...! Você está bem?! – ainda ajoelhado de seu pouso anterior, Loki questionou preocupado.

\- Relaxe, eu estou sim... A pancada foi forte, mas os cortes são muito superficiais... – tranquilizou o parceiro, recompondo-se parcialmente. Ele segurava um dos braços com a outra mão, tampando um único corte que foi um pouco mais profundo ali.

\- _"Essa não... Está saindo muito sangue..."_ – pensou Loki com uma inicial expressão de pesar, mas esta foi subitamente substituída por uma de fúria contra o adversário que não se dispunha a mostrar sua face.

Sua aura dourada de magia envolveu todo seu corpo de uma vez, mostrando como estourava seu poder mágico com ódio.

Depois, seus olhos percorreram toda área ao redor, em busca do rastreamento de um poder mágico que não fosse o de Natsu e nem o seu próprio. Não muitos instantes depois, ele detecta... Uma pequena aura negra de magia, não visível a olhos humanos, vazando entre as folhagens de um arbusto.

\- Regulus... IMPACT!!! – bradou com toda sua força, e então do Círculo Mágico que sustentava com as mãos emergiu um enorme leão de luz dourada que rugia alto, causando mais tremores no local.

\- Ghk... – bufou Natsu, tampando seus ouvidos e fechando seus olhos.

A criatura inteiramente composta pelo poder mágico de Loki correu em disparada até a área onde havia sido detectada a presença do inimigo, e aproximando-se de lá, atirou seu corpo de uma vez, fazendo tudo explodir.

Quando a cortina de fumaça do estouro se levantou, entre as brasas e destroços que voavam pelo ar, uma sombra misteriosa enfim emergiu dali. Esta também mostrou habilidades acrobáticas em batalha, contornando toda a área por cima dos rapazes em seu salto e pousando somente do outro lado do córrego, em uma distância segura.

E agora, com seu corpo exposto à luz do dia, enfim podíamos vê-la. Uma mulher jovem, com trajes casuais... Nunca a tinham visto, mas ela era tão familiar... Natsu e Leo ficaram pasmos observando-a. A hipótese que antes veio apenas à mente do Décimo Segundo Zodiacal agora ressaltava-se entre os pensamentos de ambos.

Um súbito silêncio foi implantado no local neste momento.

\- Como esperado... – o servente de Lucy inicia, com o suor da tensão escorrendo de sua testa.

\- _"Essa mulher... Cabelos negros, Ice Make... Será que...?"_ – pensava Natsu, lembrando-se das poucas vezes em que ouvira falar sobre o passado de Gray entre os adultos da Guilda durante sua infância.

Sua mente juntava mais peças do quebra-cabeça vagamente. Logo percebeu também a semelhança com Ultear, que já havia feito às pazes com a Fairy Tail há pouco juntamente de Meldy e Jellal.

\- Ur Milkovich... – Loki pronunciou seu nome, dando-nos a sensação da quebra de um tabu.

Com aquela jaqueta de cores, e corpo marcado por árduo treinamento... Era mesmo a mestra de Gray que havia morrido para salvar o que restou de sua terra, e selar Deliora.

\- O quê...? – foi tudo que escapou os lábios do Salamander, cujos olhos pulsavam com sua descrença.

\- Eu não vou permitir que alcancem o Gray! – estendendo o braço para lateral ao pronunciar-se, Ur impôs sua determinação, mirando os dois com um olhar, ironicamente, de fogo.

Após sua fala, mais uma vez agindo contra Natsu, mais troncos começaram a cercá-lo.

\- _"Tch... Está tentando eliminá-lo por conta da vantagem da magia de fogo...?"_ – pensava Loki, segurando o pulso direito com sua mão esquerda, e assim o anel dourado que tinha no dedo indicador da direita acendeu um brilho dourado.

\- Ring Magic: Twister! – exclamou, e um furacão esverdeado se formou ao redor de Natsu, protegendo-o e estilhaçando o ataque mais uma vez.

\- Tch... – resmungou Ur, vendo sua falha. Já tinham descoberto sua estratégia.

\- Natsu, vai! Chegue até a gruta no final do córrego e salve o Gray! Essa falsa Ur sem dúvida tem haver com ele! – orientou o Espírito Estelar, ainda segurando o punho, pronto para agir.

 - Mas e você?! Ela é forte! – questionou o rosado, um pouco mais recuperado, levantando-se.

\- Eu me viro! Anda logo! – respondeu Loki, com uma expressão de súplica.

E então Natsu, vendo que a situação não abriria tempo para um argumento, apenas obedeceu. Virou-se na direção oposta aos outros dois presentes e pôs-se a correr, continuando o percurso à margem das águas sozinho.

\- Como se eu fosse deixar! – Ur dizia agilizando-se para correr na direção de Natsu, porém mal ela tomou posição para avançar, um vulto negro pôs-se à sua frente, bloqueando seu campo visual. Era Loki.

\- Oh?! – surpreendeu-se a moça, recuando um passo.

\- Nem pense nisso... EU sou o seu oponente. – impôs, ajustando seus óculos de forma intimidadora. Com isso, sua aura dourada que contornava todo o corpo ressurgiu, ainda mais forte do que antes.

\- Que seja... Vou te transformar numa linda estátua... E então sacrificá-lo no altar de gelo que o Gray construiu. – Ur respondeu à altura, envolvendo também todo seu corpo numa aura de vapor gélido da qual pequenos flocos de neve eram lançados e dispersados no ar. Suas madeixas e vestes balançavam com a brisa.

Em meio a isso, analisando todos os pontos de nossa história como um todo... Não muito longe dali, pelas ruas da cidade, a batalha de Erza e sua equipe contra o exército de demônios movidos pelo poder do descendente de Zeref continuava.

\- Tetsuryuuken! – bradava Gajeel, que transformando seus braços em longas e afiadas lâminas de metal, retalhou duas fileiras dos bonecos de palha de uma só vez, fazendo todos estourar.

Quando os fiapos caíam no chão, uma aura negra cintilante de visual aparência gasosa era liberada de dentro deles... Tratava-se do poder do Mago Negro Zeref que estava vazando.

\- Lightning! Reverse Tower! Lovers! – sendo a próxima a atacar, Cana exclamava, lançando estas três ditas cartas metros acima de sua cabeça no ar, e lá, ao redor delas criou-se uma concentração esférica de raios elétricos dourados.

\- Unmei no Lightning! – finalizou, e uma rápida chuva de raios caiu por toda área, pulverizando uma quantidade ainda maior dos espantalhos num só instante.

\- Excelente... – aparecendo entre eles ainda com sua Armadura da Roda do Paraíso, Erza parabenizou, com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Mas eles são muitos... Nesse ritmo nosso poder mágico vai acabar... E precisamos proteger os civis. – Ainda com seu Take Over de nome Satan Soul ativo, Mirajane contra-argumentou, aproximando-se também.

\- ACK! – antes mesmo que Erza pudesse refletir numa nova estratégia com base no que a parceira disse, o grito de dor de um aliado capturou seu foco.

Era Lily, que caiu no chão próximo a eles, aos seus pés. Seu corpo estava ferido e cheio de queimaduras... Provavelmente fora arremessado por um inimigo que estivesse mais a frente.

\- Lily?! – espantou-se Gajeel Redfox, vindo socorrê-lo. Envolveu-o com os braços, mesmo este ainda sendo de grande estatura em sua forma de batalha, ajudando-o ao menos a sentar-se.

\- Essas feridas... O que houve? – contendo suas expressões, mas ainda surpresa, Erza interrogou.

\- Outra poderosa criação de Zeref apareceu... Deliora... Não é a única... – foi tudo que o Exceed conseguiu dizer antes de entrar num estado inconsciência, voltando a seus pequeninos formatos nos braços do dono.

\- Não é a única...? O que isso quer dizer? – desacreditada, Mira parecia perder o chão com o revelado.

Instantes depois, intensos tremores de terra que se repetiam de forma ritmada pressionavam a superfície de concreto das ruas de Magnólia. Estrondosos, um depois do outro, foram aumentando.

Conforme o som destes aumentava, indicado cada vez mais proximidade, uma gigantesca sombra começava a nascer no horizonte. Era maior que qualquer um dos bonecos de palha ao redor. Era até um pouco maior do que a Catedral Kardia, o maior prédio de toda cidade.

Uma criatura gigante, feita de madeira, com seu enorme rosto talhado em forma de caveira... Tinha furos por toda sua extensão. Suas garras, feitas de raízes, muita destruição causavam.

\- Impossível... – os olhos castanhos de Erza se contraíram em repulsa, temor e descrença. Diferente da última vez, a estrutura do demônio estava apropriada para uso.

\- Erza... Você sabe o que é aquilo?! – quase não podendo trazer as palavras da mente aos lábios para falar, Cana perguntou abalada.

\- De fato, uma obra feita pelas mãos do Mago Negro... O demônio que se alimenta de maldade, e o descarrega na forma da Melodia da Morte... Qualquer um exposto por ela durante muito tempo está destinado a morrer, fazendo jus ao nome da maldição... – explicou, conforme o gigante de madeira esculpida rugia alto, e podia se ver uma sucção forte de ar para seu interior enquanto isso, fazendo com que o poder mágico maligno que dentro dele habitava se misturasse com mais oxigênio. Os orifícios anteriormente citados mostravam que seu corpo produziria notas musicais, como as de uma flauta.

\- Aquela é... A Lullaby. – Erza disse enfim, estreitando o olhar.

Todos chocaram. Então aquela era Lullaby, a qual também havia sido destruída durante o incidente com a Guilda das Trevas de nome Eisenwald?

\- Não temos tempo a perder... Se ela soltar a Melodia da Morte, a cidade será destruída. Mira, venha comigo! – agilizou Erza, levantando voo depressa.

\- Hai! – prontificou-se a Strauss, seguindo-a.

Lullaby rugiu alto, concentrando uma grande massa de poder mágico para atacar tudo que estivesse a sua frente. E vendo isso, o contra-ataque da Fairy Tail também era armado.

\- Tenrin, Blumenblatt! – Erza anunciou, esbanjando as asas metálicas de sua armadura, e assim com todo seu poder uma enorme cortina com todo seu arsenal de mais de 200 lâminas foi invocado.

\- Evil Spark! – bradava Mira, que sobrevoando a ruiva, lançou raios negros por todas as ditas espadas ao redor, fortalecendo-as com uma aura elétrica de tal coloração.

\- S-Sugoi... Elas vão fazer uma magia combinada! – apontava Cana, que afastada juntamente com Gajeel e Lily, somente as observava.

\- Unison Raid: Darkness Sword! – exclamaram Erza e Mira juntas, intensificando os trovões negros que as cercavam, mas não era só isso... O ataque de Lullaby ficou pronto, e de suas aberturas uma rajada de esferas de energia foi disparada contra elas.

\- Vão, minhas lâminas! Dancem! – ordenou a Rainha das Fadas, e as espadas carregadas de poder mágico do Paraíso e de Satan avançaram rasgando os ares.

Conforme os projéteis colidiam no ar, explosões que vazavam mais da aura escura de Zeref preenchiam o céu. Porém foi notável desde o começo que o ataque das Magas de Classe S foi mais massivo que o do demônio, e assim, as espadas que sobraram logo se cravaram sobre sua rígida casca de madeira, implantando as faíscas elétricas de Mira em seu interior.

Todo o gigantesco corpo da criatura foi tomado por raios que a deixaram atordoada, e afetada após o choque, Lullaby cai sobre alguns prédios ao centro da cidade que estavam vazios. Mesmo assim, ainda era muito cedo... Não estava completamente derrotada.

Agora de dentro de sua boca, lasers puramente conjurados através de Magia Negra eram disparados, como uma espécie de canhão, o qual usou para destruir mais construções ao seu derredor.

\- Minna, agora todos juntos! – Erza continuou, avançando para cima da fera enquanto realizava mais um Reequipar, trocando para sua Armadura da Asa Negra.

\- Card Magic, Fuujin! – era a voz de Cana que ecoava, e feito uma precisa shuriken ninja, uma de suas cartas foi atirada e acertou bem no centro do terceiro olho da Lullaby, que ficava na testa.

Um Círculo Mágico complexo se formou ao redor da área, e este representava que, ainda que temporariamente, o poder mágico da besta estaria selado.  
Tendo deixado Lily para trás por segurança, Gajeel veio logo em seguida, fixando Lullaby firmemente no chão ao enrolá-la com muitas correntes metálicas que criou com sua magia de Dragon Slayer do ferro.

Lullaby soltou mais um rugido, este contido e bem mais fraco, ao visto que estava enfraquecendo. Vendo isso, a Titânia e o Demônio vieram por cima, com mais uma combinação, decididas a sacrificar suas resistências para ganhar.

\- Kureha... Gessen! – a voz da Scarlet inicialmente saía em sussurros, mas terminou como um brado de guerra.

\- Evil... EXPLOSION!!! – seguindo este espírito, Mira veio junto a ela, com outro estouro de poder.

Seus ataques chegaram com força tamanha para esmagar o gigante e levantar um pilar de brasas e fumaça. Todo o resto do poder obscuro de Zeref que pudesse estar ali foi eliminado. Podia-se vê-lo vazando entre os destroços de madeira e concreto que voavam para longe.

\- YATTA!!! – vendo tudo pela Lacrima de Comunicação de dentro do prédio da Guilda, Happy exclamou de alegria pela vitória do time de Erza. Junto a ele, agora parecendo ligeiramente mais animadas, Charles e Wendy também sorriam.

\- Ora... Parece que estamos ganhando essa guerra. – do lado de fora, no topo do telhado da Fairy Tail, ninguém menos do que Freed Justine comentava casualmente, com seu usual tom que transbordava elegância.

Ao seu lado estava Levy, que vimos que foi encarregada de chamá-lo junto com todo o resto do Raijinshuu no capítulo passado de nossa trama.

\- Que bom... Mas agora é nossa vez! – exclamava a pequenina jovem, tirando uma canetinha do bolso de seu vestido.

Enquanto isso, víamos que ao redor do prédio, em uma formação triangular, mais três magos aliados cercavam a Guilda, sendo dois na frente e um no quintal dos fundos. Eram Bickslow, Evergreen e Laxus, respectivamente.

Enfim era chegada a hora de criar a barreira mágica protetora para o prédio da Guilda como Mestre Makarov havia ordenado. Ele mesmo, junto de Juvia e Lucy, assistia a formação desta pela vidraça da janela de dentro da Fairy Tail.

Porém... No rosto de Juvia, a qual todos acreditavam estar repousando, uma tristonha e preocupada expressão permanecia... Alguns instantes depois, sem dar uma palavra, ela torna a fechar os olhos, parecendo cair no sono mais uma vez.

\- Yousei Bakudan: Gremlin! – começou Evergreen, lançando uma enorme esfera de energia revestida de uma porção cintilante de "poeira de fada", item peculiar de suas magias.

A dita esfera se elevou metros acima até mesmo do prédio da Guilda, parando no ar até ser absorvida por um grande Círculo Mágico que naquela altura também se formou.

\- Vamos lá, babies! Baryon Formation! – estendendo as palavras num tom alto como de costume, Bickslow lançou sua magia em seguida, e então seus bonecos animados em formas de canecas giraram por cima de sua cabeça até se aglomerarem no formato de um grande aro de energia esverdeada, e deste aro emergiu depois um turbilhão mágico da mesma coloração que também se direcionou e foi absorvido pelo Círculo Mágico acima de Levy e Freed.

\- RAGING BOLT!!! – o mais voraz de todos, vindo por último para os toques finais, Laxus, lançou seus raios dourados mais poderosos ao Círculo Mágico também, fazendo este se cobrir por completo com eletricidade.

\- _"E agora, com todo este poder, selaremos a segurança da Guilda..."_ – Levy pensava com determinação, removendo seus óculos, e assim sua canetinha brilhou com seu poder mágico também.

Freed por sua vez, empunhando sua espada de esgrima, também preparou sua magia. Os dois magos especializados em Escritura Mágica da Fairy Tail cooperaram.

\- Solid Script... – iniciou Levy, juntando fôlego para o porvir.

\- Yami no Écriture... – com os braços cruzados em sua primeira pose, Freed fez o mesmo.

\- BARRIER!!! – McGarden e Justine exclamaram uníssonos, e ao movimento de seus pulsos escrevendo o feitiço no ar, a concentração de poder mágico de seus outros três aliados foi moldada para suspender um escudo que guardaria toda Guilda e os que estivessem dentro dela.

Um bloqueio de formato hemisférico que abrangia toda área do prédio e um pouco até de seus arredores florestais, este era inicialmente transparente, mas hora ou outra alternava entre brilhos coloridos como um arco-íris. Por toda sua extensão, adornos brilhantes de energia causavam um efeito de relevo em sua superfície feito letreiros de neon... Estes tomavam a forma do brasão da Guilda e alguns pseudocorpos de pequenas fadas, iguais as que podemos ver na primeira abertura da obra original.

O brilho de Bickslow, a poeira de fada de Evergreen e as faíscas de Laxus estouravam pelas linhas destes desenhos de vez em quando.

\- Conseguimos... – ainda que discretamente, Levy comemorou, juntando as mãos para concentrar seu poder também. Agora ela e todos os Raijinshuu cederiam poder mágico para sustentar a barreira.

\- Com isso, qualquer ataque surpresa está anulado. – concordou Freed, igualmente.

De dentro da Guilda, vendo o sucesso, Makarov e Lucy ficaram satisfeitos, assim como Jet e Droy, que estavam por perto também. De fato, a Fairy Tail estava tomando a dianteira da batalha. Com o Exército Amaldiçoado e a Lullaby detidos e a Guilda protegida, tudo retornava às mãos de Loki e Natsu.

Será que eles conseguiriam...? E onde estava Gray Fullbuster?

Ainda havia muito a ser feito para julgarmos, mas existia um certo homem que tinha a reposta para nossa segunda pergunta.

Um que também possuía uma esférica Lacrima de Comunicação, a qual utilizava para monitorar tudo ao longo de toda cidade de Magnólia. Através das imagens ali projetadas, testemunhou o time de Erza derrubar seu exército e a Lullaby, outra criação de Zeref que também era muito poderosa... Era inacreditável como aquela Guilda era forte.

Com seus olhos rubros, cercados por longos cílios, assistia também como um solitário jovem de madeixas rosadas se aproximava de seu esconderijo. Correndo o mais rápido que seus pés permitiam, ele vinha beirando as margens do lendário Córrego das Dores, lugar onde um belo moreno havia depositado as amarguras de seu coração.

\- _"Humanos são de fato seres muito curiosos... Eu me lembro disso, ainda que vagamente..."_ – foi o que passou pelos pensamentos do misterioso observador, e em seguida um sorriso cruel se acentuou de ponta a ponta em seus lábios finos e perfeitos.

Ainda na escuridão, podia-se ver vagamente como sua pele era clara como a de um vampiro. Suas vestes eram longas e pesadas... Uma espécie de kimono, com muitos adornos requintados bordados a mão por todo ele. Sendo um traje muito largo para seu jovial corpo, as mangas eram demasiado recaídas, deixando seus ombros à mostra.

\- Eu vou encontrar você, Gray! Por favor... Espere-me... – a voz do Dragon Slayer de fogo ecoava pelo local, com uma pequena interferência, como se estivesse numa transmissão de rádio.

Nas imagens da Lacrima o víamos continuando seu caminho a toda velocidade.

E então, o jovem que se divertia assistindo o desvendar da batalha ergueu uma de suas mãos, fazendo um outro presente, também do sexo masculino, que igualmente trajava longas vestes ainda que um pouco mais simples, se levantasse do local mais baixo onde se encontrava.

Em lentos passos ele caminhou até a fraca luz que indicava a direção da saída, sem pronunciar-se em nenhum instante.

\- _"Natsu Dragneel... Seu teste começa agora."_ – tornou a pensar o controlador, piscando seus hipnotizantes olhos escarlates lentamente.

Após a saída de seu enviado, ele girou seu pulso harmoniosamente, e conforme os movimentos circulares deste se repetiam, uma discreta aura esfumaçada de luz acinzentada rodeou cada um de seus dedos, deixando rastros do gesto no ar.

E do lado de fora, agora voltando nossa atenção para o céu embranquecido que indicava o cair da tarde, um pequeno grupo de nuvens começou a se aglomerar, misturando-se uma na outra até criar um vórtex que girava lentamente, assim copiando os movimentos do rapaz oculto como uma coreografia.

O que antes era branco e suave feito algodão tornou-se escuro e espesso... O vórtex aumentou cada vez mais de tamanho, cobrindo toda a imensidão azul do céu que antes se expunha... E assim rapidamente o dia empreteceu.

\- Hm...? – vendo tudo ao seu redor se modificar tão rapidamente como consequência disso, Natsu obteve a sensação de estar mais uma vez sendo observado por outro inimigo às escuras.

Em meio a isso, tentando ignorar a leve tensão que começava a sentir, com mais alguns poucos passos, ele finalmente chega ao fim do córrego. Bem como o dito por seu amigo Leo, o percurso o levou até uma notável gruta, de onde uma fina neblina gélida vazava pouco a pouco.

Fazendo aumentar a hesitação indevida, relâmpagos estrondosos que banhavam tudo a vista com flashes roxo-azulados estouravam a partir do momento em que o Salamander lentamente mergulhou seus pés nas águas, para que pudesse adentrar seu destino de forma retilínea.

\- Natsu... – um sussurro quase inaudível se fez ouvir, causando calafrios no mago-dragão.

Ele nada disse, mas reconheceu vagamente aquele tom de voz.

Era tão diferente, mas tão familiar ao mesmo tempo...

Na direção da gruta, onde seu olhar não poderia estar mais fixo, a neblina que esvaía-se começou a ficar cada vez mais densa... Como um réptil rastejante, esta se entranhou entre os arbustos, árvores e todos os componentes da natureza que estava ao redor... De supetão, a temperatura caiu, tanto do ar quanto da água...

Mais relâmpagos reboaram anunciando algum mal vindouro.

\- Natsu... – a voz repetiu o chamado pelo jovem, agora um pouco mais alto.

Natsu tomou uma posição de luta muito básica, não se deixando intimidar. Começou a esquentar seu corpo com magia, vendo que uma batalha estava para acontecer. Mas antes que fizesse as águas do córrego fervilharem, estas começaram a se transformar em puro gelo.

Desde a entrada da gruta, tudo começava a se converter num carpete sólido e transparente, onde os peixes que nadavam por baixo tornavam-se estampas vivas. Antes que o processo de congelamento o atingisse, Natsu desviou com um salto muito alto, vendo o que restou do córrego virar gelo abaixo dele.

Ainda enquanto estava no ar, entre lufadas de neblina, com aquele também familiar som agudo de flocos de neve se quebrando, uma sombra emergiu da gruta.

Era um homem... Por sua estatura e forma, era bem jovem. Suas vestes brancas como as de uma sagrada oferenda balançavam com o vento, e seus pés jaziam descalços...

Quando seu rosto enfim aparece, mesmo com os olhos cobertos por uma máscara de metal, não jazia mais nenhuma dúvida no coração do rosado.

Em seguida ele pousou, retomando sua guarda.

Ere mesmo ele... Aquele que havia vindo resgatar. Ele não fez nenhum movimento a princípio, só ficava lá, inerte.

Porém, passados alguns instantes de silêncio... Seus olhos se abriram por trás da máscara... E assim víamos que não possuíam seu tom usual de negro ônix... Eles, assim como os de seu controlador, estavam rubros como sangue... E cintilavam com poder de trevas. Um poder que os fez se acender um pouco mais, feito faróis...

\- Gray... – Dessa vez, Natsu foi o que sussurrou, porém a expressão de sofrimento em seu rosto nos era bem visível.

Mal o nome do indivíduo com o qual mais se importava escapou seus lábios, todo o corpo deste foi de novo envolto pela neblina, somado de um vento sutil, como num sopro de inverno.

Seu poder mágico se espalhou por todo local, enquanto seu corpo se tornou uma sombra dentro do tornado... A luz de seus olhos ainda permanecia intacta, fitando-o, dando ao mago do gelo aparência de demônio.

Automaticamente, toda a floresta ao redor também se transformou em gelo... Desde o primeiro grão de terra até a ponta das pétalas de flores da árvore mais alta... E então, só depois disso, o tornado se desfez.

Quando isto se deu, os finos linhos do kimono que cobria o corpo do moreno afrouxaram suavemente, e assim o traje caiu sobre o assoalho de gelo recém-formado, expondo-o desnudo para o mago-dragão... Além de seus típicos cordão e pulseira, tudo que usava por baixo era uma sunga de cor preta, e obviamente a máscara de metal ainda nos olhos, na qual agora podemos perceber que se mantinha através de ganchinhos por trás de suas orelhas, mais como se fossem óculos, na verdade.

Ele era mesmo o Fullbuster... E por trás do acessório, víamos que seus orbes continuavam rubros e anormais.

\- Gray... Enfim te achei... O que houve com você? – interrogou Natsu, apreensivo, mas sem baixar a guarda.

\- Natsu... Afaste-se... Isso não é coisa sua... – repreendeu o moreno, friamente, sua postura estava perfeitamente ereta de maneira incomum.

\- Idiota... Se tem a haver com você... Também tem a haver comigo. – rebateu, substituindo sua anterior expressão por uma de fúria vagamente contida.

Sabia que Gray não estava lúcido... Havia alguém controlando-o, sem sombra de dúvidas.

\- _"Então é isso... O descendente de Zeref irá usar o Gray contra mim..."_ – raciocinou o filho adotivo de Igneel, visualizando bem a imagem de Gray a sua frente... A imensa escuridão da gruta atrás dele escondia os segredos pelos quais todos procuravam.

\- Foi você quem escolheu assim, Natsu... – recobrando a atenção do rosado, ainda sobre o controle do malfeitor, Gray disse em tom vocal inalterado.

Natsu rosnou deixando suas presas à mostra em seguida, sendo atiçado pelo sentimento de hesitação ainda que estivesse com raiva. Sua mente entrou em conflito, atrapalhando seu poder mágico de fluir.

De repente, para o jovem de kimono que assistia o novo confronto de dentro da gruta através da Lacrima que se erguia sobre seu colo por meio de uma pequena folhagem de rosas de gelo, foi uma surpresa quando pequenos filetes de uma aura invisível a olhos humanos pulsaram ao redor do corpo de Natsu.

\- Eh...? – finalmente mostrando algo que realmente o impressionava, o observador murmurou em dúvida. Aquele padrão de poder mágico era diferente... Não estava conseguindo reconhecê-lo.

Enquanto este novo suspense surgia, em um local mais afastado da floresta, gigantescos Regulus de luz e barreiras de roseiras de gelo colidiam sem parar.

Aparenetemente equiparados no mesmo nível de poder, Loki e Ur continuavam lutando.

\- _"Tch... A floresta se transformou em gelo... Natsu deve estar com problemas."_ – pensou Loki, recaindo de joelhos sobre a grama coberta de neve. Estava muito cansado e ofegante... Seu corpo estava cheio de cortes, e suas roupas sujas e rasgadas.

\- _"Não... Gray está para enfrentar a magia de fogo..."_ – do lado oposto, especulava Ur, que estava ferida em status igualitário.

\- _"Não posso mais desperdiçar poder mágico... Essa vai ter de ser minha última tentativa..."_ – reconhecia o Leão, levantando-se com dificuldade.

Sabia que mais um ataque à distância seria igualmente bloqueado... Precisava economizar o que restou de magia para um tiro à queima-roupa. E com isso em mente, avançou contra Ur com as mãos nuas para um mano a mano.

\- _"Hunf... Ele está tão desesperado assim...?"_ – pensava a maga do gelo, armando uma defesa com os braços cruzados.

Usando artes marciais, os dois desferiram socos e voadoras, mas não importa o quanto Leo fosse rápido, Ur estava à altura.

\- Kuso... Sua vadia... Pare de atrapalhar a Fairy Tail! – aumentando a intensidade num movimento, Loki enfim toma a dianteira, conseguindo acertar um chute no estômago de sua oponente, que urrando de dor, foi jogada para trás.

Voou metros de distância até colidir numa pilha de rochedos congelados do outro lado, sendo acobertada por uma cortina de fumaça e provavelmente soterrada.

\- _"É agora!"_ – já juntando suas mãos de novo, Loki focava sua magia em tempo de reflexo.

\- Regulus-

\- ICE MAKE: WEB!!! – surpreendentemente, mesmo depois do impacto, ouvíamos a Milkovich sendo mais rápida, e ao som de seu brado uma enorme teia feita de gelo emergiu de dentro da fumaça em direção a Loki.

\- ACK! – o ruivo gritava atordoado, agora também sendo arremessado. A enorme armadilha em forma de floco de neve o grudou e pendurou no espaço entre duas árvores.

\- Ghk... Impossível... Ela me ultrapassou de repente na velocidade... – reclamava o atual parceiro de Natsu, debatendo seu corpo para tentar se soltar, mas era inútil... Diferente da consistência das outras magias, aquele gelo era maleável... Sem o poder mágico em quantia necessária para invocar seu Regulus, jamais conseguiria se libertar. Mas depois de arrastar o combate todo esse tempo até aqui, já não tinha mais forças...

\- Cof, cof, cof... Seu maldito... Enfim te imobilizei... De fato, meu poder mágico também está se esgotando... Mas com esse último movimento... Você está acabado... – decretou a morena, emergindo da nuvem de fumaça envolvendo o próprio torso com um dos braços enquanto caminhava na direção de Loki.

Tudo indicava que ela sairia vitoriosa desta batalha, ainda que por muito pouco.

\- _"Gray... Natsu..."_ – o nome dos amigos que estavam em perigo foi tudo que veio à mente do Líder do Zodíaco. Se perdesse ali, falharia não só em sua missão, mas em sua promessa... Em sua fidelidade com Lucy, a qual deixou para trás sem aviso... E até com Natsu... As figuras de cada um deles passaram por sua mente, alternando de uma a uma de acordo com as batidas de seu coração.

\- Ice Make... Spider. – juntando suas mãos para a última magia, Ur pronunciou apenas, fitando seu inimigo com um olhar de julgamento.

Loki fechou os olhos, não querendo ver o que iria surgir, embora pudesse imaginar.

Entre os inúmeros fios da teia de gelo que o prendia, pouco a pouco surgiu uma aranha de gelo gigante, que tinha movimentos animados como uma aranha de verdade.

Com suas garras e presas afiadas, esta se locomoveu para o mais perto possível do jovem, ainda sob o olhar de sua criadora.

\- _"Esse é... O fim...?"_ – derrotado, ele pensava, permitindo que seus cabelos formassem uma sombra que cobria seu olhar.

Nem sequer debatia mais seu corpo, convencido do que viria a seguir.

\- Morra... – a morena disse friamente, e erguendo a cabeça, com suas quatro presas escancaradas, seu aracnídeo de gelo preparou o bote.

Quase no mesmo instante arriou com tudo para arrancar a cabeça de sua presa com uma primeira mordida...

PORÉM...

No momento exato, um ruído estranho se fez ouvir.

Era agudo... Semelhante ao de uma vidraça se quebrando.

\- Hm...? – surpresa, Ur murmurou, vendo sua criação de gelo estacionar o ataque no meio do processo.

Em seguida, fazendo jus ao som de antes, o corpo da aranha começou a rachar em vários fragmentos, desestruturando-se.

\- Nani...?! – desacreditada, interrogou para si mesma, ainda que em voz alta.

O que diabos poderia ser aquilo?!

\- Water Slicer! – uma voz feminina que a nós já era bem mais familiar ecoou quebrando o súbito silêncio, e então lâminas mágicas azuladas vieram cortando os ares, fatiando a aranha de gelo gigante em cheio, e assim esta acabou explodindo.

\- Eh...? – tornando a abrir seus olhos, que estavam levemente marejados, Leo olhou vagamente ao redor, tentando localizar quem o salvou.

Porém, depois disso, sem mais nenhum aviso, um massivo turbilhão de água foi disparado em linha reta dos interiores da floresta, destruindo muitas árvores e depois atingindo Ur bem no estômago.

\- UGH! – agonizou a falsa ressurreição da mãe de Ultear, agora colidindo violentamente contra uma sólida parede de pedra congelada.  
A força da água a pressionou sobre a rija superfície impiedosamente até que uma cratera se formasse por trás de suas costas, somente então cessando.

Caindo de bruços em seguida, a antiga professora de Gray e Lyon já não tinha mais forças para usar nenhuma magia...

E em meio a isso, após mais uma rajada de lâminas que romperam a teia de gelo, consequentemente libertando Loki, uma poça d’água que fervilhava em vapor quente se formou no chão bem no centro do cenário.

\- Oh... – observando-a atentamente, o Leão presenciou uma pessoa emergir de dentro da poça, levantando-se com uma postura tortuosa, como se estivesse despertando do além.

Aquelas roupas rasgadas... Um corpo cheio de curativos... E por fim, cabelos azuis despenteados... Seu semblante sombrio era de intimidar profundamente.

\- Juvia...? Você voltou? – ainda sem forças para pôr-se de pé, Loki perguntava apreensivo, reconhecendo sua aliada.

\- A Fairy Tail inteira está lutando para resolver o que nós começamos... A Juvia não ficará para trás! – a jovem exclamou determinada, com um tom de voz alterado, estendendo um de seus braços e criando um círculo mágico.

Quase que de imediato, pequenos aros de água que se sobrepunham um no outro começaram a rodear a área em torno de Ur, que vagamente conseguindo manter-se de pé, e sem uma gota de poder mágico, observava o ataque da nova adversária.

\- _"Uma usuária de magia de água...? Que patético... Nem preciso de muito poder mágico para virar o jogo... Com um pequeno impulso, transformo tudo em gelo e domino essa magia!"_ – subestimava Ur, vendo que os aros aumentaram sua espessura até virarem um tornado de água que a envolvia.

Afundou um de seus braços na parede de água que a cercava, porém ao injetar seu poder mágico, nada se tornou gelo como havia previsto... A água estava absurdamente quente, e a única coisa que saiu dali foi um forte jato de vapor.

Do lado de fora do vórtex de água, com uma expressão de admiração, Loki só escutou os gritos de dor da Milkovich reboarem grotescamente.

\- _"É mesmo... A temperatura da magia de água é regulada pelas emoções de Juvia... Se sentir muita fúria, a água começa a ferver..."_ – relembrava, pondo-se enfim de pé mais uma vez.

\- WATER NEBULA!!! – encerrava a Lockser, fechando os dedos das mãos com qual sustentava a magia, assim forçando seu Círculo Mágico a se desfazer.

Instantaneamente, o tornado de água quente se dividiu em múltiplos feixes que chocoalhavam estrondosamente e exalavam muito vapor, e estando estes super carregados com magia, logo explodiram causando a formação de muita névoa e um verdadeiro "dilúvio infernal"... A dupla de fadas apenas se salvou por subirem em um rochedo acima do nível da água para não se queimarem.

Momentos depois, quando tudo clareou e a água desceu, foi revelado quais foram os danos resultados na falsa Ur... Era uma imagem horrenda.

Mais uma vez recaindo sobre seus joelhos, a pele da maga do gelo ressecou por completo, e seus cabelos começaram a cair até que ficasse careca... Pouco a pouco, sua pele foi perdendo a cor... E logo, assim também se fez com suas vestes... Tudo passava a ser transparente... Exatamente como o gelo do Ice Make de Gray.

\- Finalmente... Com o poder mágico depositado nela esgotado... A magia que lhe soprou vida está se desfazendo... – notificava o Leo, observando os últimos suspiros daquela múmia.

Já no instante seguinte, ela não pôde mais resistir... Seu corpo começou a quebrar e se desmanchar... Até virar um simples mutuado de flocos de gelo e neve... Enfim ela retornou ao pó.

E com isso, mais uma das lutas se encerrava com vitória para o time dos heróis.

\- Arigatou, Juvia... – reconhecendo que não teria sobrevivido sem sua ajuda, Loki agradeceu humildemente.

Um vento sutil passou pelo local, espalhando o que restou do corpo destruído de Ur para longe... E não muito depois, ainda de costas, Juvia começou a tossir, envolvendo o próprio estômago com um dos braços em seguida.

\- Oh, Juvia?! Está tudo bem...? – Loki perguntava preocupado, segurando o corpo da amiga, que estava para cair no chão.

\- Eu também... Não tenho tanto poder mágico sobrando... Mas... Gray-sama ainda está... – com uma voz falha que evidenciava sua fraqueza, a ex-membra da antiga Guilda de nome Phantom Lord mostrava-se perseverante.

\- Não se preocupe... Natsu irá libertá-lo. – amenizava o ruivo, ajudando-a a se recompor. Uma séria expressão traçava sua face.

\- Mesmo assim... Ainda temos o descendente de Zeref... De qualquer forma, temos de ir ajudá-lo. – completou, olhando para o chão com tom de voz inalterado.

Não muito tempo depois, fortíssimos relâmpagos começaram a reboar alto, iluminando todo o cenário glacial obscuro no qual a floresta se transformou, anunciando uma tempestade cataclísmica sem igual.

Olhando para o céu, Loki e Juvia notaram que com certeza isto era obra do indivíduo o qual estavam se referindo bem naquele momento.

\- É só falar no nome de demônio, que ele aparece... Melhor irmos logo. – ressaltou ele, pondo-se a correr pelo caminho às margens do agora congelado Córrego das Dores.

Juvia prontamente o seguiu, preocupada com Gray e com Natsu também.

Enquanto isso, ao longe dali, de volta ao prédio da Fairy Tail, vindos de sua também muito exaustiva batalha, Erza e seu time adentraram de novo. E assim a ruiva deixou um Boneco Amaldiçoado de tamanho pequeno e a Lullaby em sua forma reduzida de flauta à frente do Mestre, como prova de sua vitória. Ele por sua vez ainda estava sentando sobre uma das mesas do saguão, meditando.

\- Excelente. – parabenizou o Dreyar, tomando os itens com as mãos.

\- Muito obrigada, Mestre. – agradeceu Erza, fazendo uma reverência.

Alguns instantes de silêncio depois, Makarov pergunta:

\- Contudo... Natsu e Loki ainda não retornaram... Os seus caminhos não se cruzaram durante a patrulha na cidade? – questionou, guardando os itens recebidos das mãos de Erza dentro de sua capa.

\- Infelizmente não... Procuramos em todo o espaço que sobrou depois de derrotar as criações de Zeref que foram invocadas, mas mesmo assim, não os vimos... – disse uma Erza apologética.

Makarov baixou o olhar, mostrando certo desapontamento, ainda que reconhecesse a culpa não era da ruiva e nem do resto do grupo que foi a ela subordinado.

\- Minna, vejam! Eu os encontrei! – a voz de Wendy que os chamou repentinamente capturou a atenção de todos.

Observando a pequenina se aproximar, viram que ela trazia consigo nas mãos a Lacrima de Comunicação da Guilda, e que havia também cedido parte de seu poder mágico para que esta estendesse o alcance de sua área de supervisão.

\- _"Wendy... Charles... Não!!!"_ – aflito, Happy pensou ao vê-las indo contar tudo para os outros, sendo que ele era o único que sabia a verdade dentre eles.

Mas foi algo inevitável. Desatentas da real gravidade do problema, elas só queriam ajudar.

E quão grande não foi a surpresa para todos ao verem que naquele mesmo momento, Loki e Juvia estavam percorrendo a Floresta Encantada de Magnólia pela trilha às margens do Córrego das Dores, que era uma área onde o Conselho Mágico havia declarado como proibida para qualquer tipo de transição. Nem mesmo magos poderosos como Gildarts poderiam lá entrar sem permissão diante da lei.

\- EU NÃO ACREDITO! ENTÃO FOI POR ISSO QUE ELES FUGIRAM DESPERCEBIDOS! – gritando, Erza entrou em fúria. Enquanto isso, porém, Mirajane notou ainda um detalhe a mais.

\- Esperem... Sabemos que Loki saiu daqui antes, sim, mas ele estava acompanhado do Natsu... E se estamos vendo a Juvia na Lacrima... Então quem é que...?! – focando sua visão na direção da Lucy Heartfilia que estava à sua frente, sendo assim também ocupadora da outra lateral do Mestre, a Strauss inquiria deixando o suspense no ar.  
Lucy por sua vez, só depois de passados alguns segundos entendendo a aflição da amiga, finalmente deixou cair a ficha.

\- Eh?! – agora também surtando de pânico por conta da hipótese, a Maga dos Espíritos Estelares se virou no mesmo instante, fitando o corpo que dormia sobre a mesa forrada com lençóis brancos o qual estava cuidando.

Estando de costas para todos, tudo que se via era uma cabeleira azul encaracolada, idêntica a da mesma Juvia que conheciam.  
Porém, quando Lucy levantou os lençóis de uma vez... Poof!

O corpo se estourou como uma bolha, soltando jatos de água bem fracos, mas que deixaram as roupas da loira muito encharcadas.

\- OH?!?! – assustando-se, Lucy protegeu seu rosto da água como num reflexo, deixando os lençóis agora também molhados caírem no chão.

\- Uma réplica de água...? – constatava Cana, que também estava junto a eles.

\- Ela sabia que não a deixaríamos partir naquele estado... Então provavelmente também fugiu sem ser notada, deixando a réplica para trás como distração. – tomando os lençóis do chão com as mãos enquanto Lucy ainda estava chocada, Gajeel ratificava com uma séria expressão.

Parece que nenhum dos presentes havia aprovado tal atitude.

E enquanto isso, ainda calado, porém com uma inimaginável fúria contida, Makarov Dreyar observava o desvendar de nossa história pela Lacrima que agora fora deixada em seu colo. Gray, Natsu, Loki e Juvia... Quando tudo estivesse acabado, eles receberiam uma bela punição.

**_Continua..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E cá nos despedimos de novo! rs  
> Gostaram? Permitam-me saber sua opinião, deixem comentários e Kudos :3  
> E obrigado pela atenção de todos, até a próxima! :3


	3. Capítulo III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nosso clímax se aproxima conforme Natsu se reúne com os outros membros da Trindade Santa para derrubar o último obstáculo... E agora, quem irá vencer? As fadas ou o demônio?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acho que não há muito a detalhar sobre este capítulo, a não ser a respeito da betagem =P  
> Pessoal, sou eu mesmo quem revisa o meu próprio texto, então se tiver erros de português, por favor me avisam pra eu poder arrumar, okay? ^^"  
> Boa leitura!! s2

Capítulo III.

Mantendo seus olhos fechados e as mãos entrelaçadas em absoluta concentração, a jovem maga de cabelos azulados, ao lado de seus acompanhantes da Tribo do Deus do Trovão, guardava o lugar de descanso de seus companheiros com sua vida.

Sim... Tudo parecia em total segurança com a barreira protetora de Levy McGarden e do Raijinshuu... Até que trovões que ofuscavam a escuridão anterior do céu começaram a reboar, sendo assim cegantes e ensurdecedores.

\- Uma tempestade...? – perguntava Laxus, abrindo um de seus olhos por um instante.

\- A pressão do poder mágico maligno está aumentando... Até eu posso senti-la agora... – notificava Levy, também abrindo seus olhos, assim como os restantes.

\- E não é só isso... Vejam aquilo! – apontava Evergreen, e assim todos voltaram seus olhares para Floresta de Magnólia, que ficava ao longe do leste da Guilda.

Do telhado da Fairy Tail, tanto Levy quando Freed puderam ver claramente toda a área verde dali se transformando em gelo.

\- Gray...? – espantado, foi tudo o que Bickslow conseguiu questionar, surpreso com um poder mágico tão intenso vir de um adversário o qual já havia derrotado.

\- Ei, vocês aí embaixo, cuidado! – alertava Freed, vendo que tudo só estava para piorar.

Laxus, Bickslow e Evergreen analisaram toda a área ao redor no mesmo instante... E assim viram sobre o iminente perigo.

Cercando-os, como num círculo ao redor da barreira mágica que sustentavam, uma trilha de Círculos Mágicos azulados surgiu de supetão... E de dentro de cada um destes círculos emergia uma fera gigante... E todas elas eram feitas de gelo.

Dragões, tigres, gorilas e até uma fênix... Todos se colocaram diante de Levy e os outros, mirando-os como presas de sua caçada.

\- Impossível... – sussurrava a McGarden, pasma.

\- _"Gelo que se mexe... A magia de Gray foi modificada?!"_ – questionava-se Bickslow, agora obtendo a prova de que a força do Fullbuster já não era a mesma de quando duelaram no passado.

Um silêncio súbito preencheu o local.

E então, ao som de mais um forte trovão, o Snow Dragon que parecia estar liderando o bando de monstros de gelo rugiu alto, ordenando para que atacassem.

No mesmo instante, as feras avançaram com violência, atacando a barreira mágica com potentes investidas na tentativa de quebrá-la. Os golpes mais potentes eram os socos e cabeçadas de um enorme gorila e um tigre de gelo.

\- Merda... DESPAREÇAM!!! – enfurecido com os impactos que atrapalhavam-no de manter seu poder mágico perfeito para a barreira, Laxus despertou uma espécie de efeito de "cerca elétrica" sobre toda ela, e assim uma aura de raios dourados envolveu os dois atacantes, chocando-os em alta voltagem.

Ambos urraram de dor, e depois seus corpos explodiram, reduzindo-se a cacos de gelo e flocos de neve que voaram pelos ares.

O Dreyar bufou com desprezo ao subjugar seus alvos até então tão pouco resistentes.

\- Eles não vão parar... – enquanto isso, em voz baixa, Evergreen constatava ao ver mais monstros se aproximando, dessa vez pelos céus.

Era um enxame de vespas gigantes de gelo, que para a surpresa de todos começou a tentar perfurar o escudo com seus ferrões afiados.

\- Solid Script... FIRE!!! – de dentro da barreira, Levy gritou enquanto escrevia seu feitiço com as pontas dos dedos no ar.

Em seguida, a palavra “FIRE” apareceu escrita com caracteres flamejantes repetidas vezes no ar, do lado de fora da barreira... E ao movimento dos braços da menina, espalharam-se como numa sopa de letrinhas em múltiplas direções, colidindo certeiramente contra as vespas, também as destruindo assim como o feito por Laxus.

E com isso, sobraram apenas o Dragão e a Fênix.

Mais uma encarada entre Fadas e Demônios.

Contudo, pela segunda vez, o rugido de Snow Dragon cortou o silêncio, porém agora acompanhado do grunhido da Snow Phoenix.

Diferente dos outros, que atacaram fisicamente, a dupla acumulou poder mágico em suas mandíbulas e lançaram raios congelantes pela boca, causando o mais tremendo impacto contra o escudo dos servos de Makarov. Em oposição à antes, dessa vez até mesmo Laxus teve dificuldade em segurar o ataque.

\- _"Argh... Mas que porra é essa?! São mesmo criações do Gray...? É forte demais!"_ – pensava o loiro, juntando suas mãos com força para manter o escudo de pé, assim como os outros.

No telhado do prédio, estando assim cara a cara com os atacantes, Levy estava quase cedendo... Seu poder mágico não era tão forte assim para segurar.

\- _"Não...! Ela vai deixar a barreira cair..."_ – desviando seu aflito olhar vagamente para o lado enquanto se esforçava para erguer a defesa, Freed notificava como Levy já estava com as pernas bambas.

Ela havia levantado os braços para mandar suas forças para o escudo mais vigorosamente, mas mesmo com tanto esforço, o ataque era demais para ela... Com isso, logo a barreira iria se quebrar...

Em meio a este difícil quadro, outra batalha nada fácil que ocorria era a de Natsu e Gray.

Sob os olhos do descendente de Zeref, os dois jovens colocaram suas vidas em jogo num combate de forças opostas.

Fogo e gelo...

Um coração caloroso, e disposto a lutar para ajudar... E um coração confuso, frio e petrificado...

\- Ice Make: LANCE!!! – exclamava o Fullbuster, apenas estirando um de seus braços para lateral.

E assim, no ar surgiram trilhas com dezenas e mais dezenas de Círculos Mágicos apontados na direção de Natsu.

\- _"Nani...? Tudo isso?! Mas esse desgraçado está fazendo o Gray abusar de seus poderes! Dessa forma..."_ – Natsu constatava rapidamente, tomando posição de luta e com seus punhos e pés cobertos por chamas.

Sem brecha para mais análises, logo em seguida todos os Círculos Mágicos começaram a descarregar uma saraivada de lanças de gelo em velocidade impressionante, feito uma armada de metralhadoras.

\- KARYUU NO KAGITSUME!!! – foi o brado do Salamander para o seu contra-ataque.

E assim, desferindo golpes freneticamente com agora todo o seu corpo envolto por uma aura flamejante, começou a rebater e estilhaçar as lanças, porém o fez com os olhos fechados. Sabia que sua visão só iria aumentar a tensão e atrapalhar... Logo resolveu sentir a aproximação dos projéteis pelo som que o vento produzia por conta de sua velocidade e também pelo poder mágico concentrado em cada uma das lanças.

Surpreendentemente, conforme suas capacidades se esgotavam, os Círculos Mágicos começavam a desaparecer, e prolongando o processo por cada um deles, Natsu enfim desarmou completamente o ataque.

Estilhaços cintilantes de gelo choviam pelo local conforme o Fullbuster reparou em como os movimentos rápidos do Dragon Slayer haviam deixado rastros sobre o córrego que ele havia solidificado... Uma pequena camada do gelo havia sido derretida.

\- Suas chamas são perigosas, como sempre... Natsu. – notificou o moreno, formando uma bola de gelo repleta de espinhos ao redor de seu punho fechado conforme mirava o Dragneel com seus orbes sanguinários.

Em seguida, finalmente abrindo seus olhos, porém com os braços e pernas ainda esticados como estavam, Natsu o encarava de volta. De fato, não gostava da ideia de ter de lutar com Gray pra valer... É lógico que sempre competiram, sempre estavam brigando mesmo, mas dessa vez era tão... Tão diferente... Antes era realmente apenas uma brincadeira. Gostava de fazer disso a maneira de gastar tempo com ele... E agora, que não era mais nada disso... Agora, que ele tinha de fazê-lo... Mesmo com movimentos tão precisos... Seu coração palpitava fortemente, cheio de incertezas. Cheio de medos.

\- Hunf... Você está hesitando... Eu posso ver nos seus olhos. – acusou o Fullbuster impiedosamente, formando uma enorme espada de gelo em sua outra mão que jazia antes livre.

Aquela era a sua Cold Excalibur... Uma lâmina de batalha que, no atual status de poder mágico absurdamente elevado em que o jovem estava submetido, deveria até de ser um pouco mais resistente que a Benizakura de Erza Scarlet, a Titânia.

Natsu rosnou por um instante, mostrando suas presas de novo...

E mais uma vez, seu corpo emanou uma camada de energia invisível que nem mesmo o oculto descendente de Zeref podia identificar. Sempre que o fazia, a única coisa que este sentia vindo do Salamander era uma forte pulsação, como um batimento cardíaco.

\- _"De novo... Que poder é este que ele está escondendo...? É nitidamente diferente da magia de Dragon Slayer... Mas ainda assim... Não consigo decifrar..."_ – pensava ele, continuando a observar a luta através de sua Lacrima, que agora estava casualmente mais iluminada, permitindo-nos assim finalmente visualizar sua figura por completo.

Sua pele branca e intocada feito porcelana, somado aos cabelos azul-índigos arrepiados, num estilo jogado para o lado que lembrava-nos até ao próprio Natsu, e olhos escarlates com cílios compridos, davam-no a aparência superior de um deus. Principalmente pela massa muscular, que também se comparava a dos dois rapazes que batalhavam do lado de fora.

Seu traje, um kimono azul  num tom bem claro que constrastava com seus cabelos, com adornos de fino linho dourado no formato de flores de sakura e ondas do mar ao redor da bainha e das barras das mangas, era demasiado largo para sua estatura, ficando assim recaído ao ponto de deixar seus ombros descobertos, e apenas as pontas dos dedos das mãos à mostra. Ao redor da cintura, uma faixa de seda branca impedia que a vestimenta caísse para consequentemente revelar sua nudez.

\- _"Hunf... Que seja... Vou fazer os dois se destruírem aqui e agora... E com isso, estarei mais perto ainda de ter posse sobre Deliora..."_ – com uma expressão séria que demarcava sua determinação em alcançar os ditos objetivos, o jovem especulava agora envolvendo a Lacrima com suas mãos.

Enquanto isso, seguindo o rastro deixado por suas informações, podíamos ver a muitos metros acima que o Selo de Deliora estava intacto, bem do jeito que havia sido deixado após o ritual da Trindade Santa... Com exceção dos selos que marcavam a atividade de poder mágico dos magos que o confeccionaram na superfície do bolsão congelado.

Com Juvia tendo sido ferida anteriormente, e Gray já estando dominado, o último dos três selos era o que sustentava um Círculo Mágico dourado, onde jazia estampada a face de um leão... Aquele era o Regulus de Loki.

O único restante... O último obstáculo para ele.

\- Karyuu no... KOUEN!!! – retornando à luta, Natsu urrava, descarregando toda sua aura de chamas ao lançar uma labareda gigantesca na direção de Gray.

\- Ice Make: SHIELD!!! – Gray anunciou conforme avançava aparentemente para colidir frente a frente com o ataque, formando um grande escudo hexagonal no formato de um floco de neve que se acoplava ao seu braço.

No entanto, a realidade que se fez a seguir não era esta. O moreno se jogou de joelhos no chão, derrapando sobre o gelo e curvando-se para trás, conseguindo passar por baixo da bola de fogo, apenas protegendo-se com o escudo sobre seu tronco.

\- _"Oh?! Que rápido!"_ – Natsu surpreendeu-se, recuando um passo.

Enquanto o projétil destruiu uma parede de gelo qualquer na outra direção, aproveitando o impulso, Gray se recompôs e preparou um ataque rasante com sua espada contra o rosado. Contudo, este também era rápido, e dando uma cambalhota aérea por cima da cabeça do Fullbuster, desviou por um triz de sua lâmina.

Porém, num momento de câmera lenta, enquanto Natsu ainda girava sobre o próprio eixo no ar, Gray enfim desprendeu a esfera de espinhos de gelo que havia formado antes de seu pulso, deixando esta flutuar no ar.

\- _"O quê...?!"_ – vendo o objeto ocupar um pouco do mínimo espaço entre seus corpos, o Salamander arregala os olhos em pânico.

De repente, a esfera começou a brilhar.

\- Ice Make... Freezing Bomb! – mais um feitiço escapou os lábios do moreno, que ao fazê-lo, logo saltou para longe.

No mesmo instante a esfera se quebrou, revelando que uma terrível tempestade glacial estava aprisionada em seu interior.

O corpo do mago-dragão foi rodeado por um barulhento tornado de gelo e neve que o isolou... E quanto tudo se desfez, a imagem final era a do jovem petrificado de ponta-cabeça dentro de um grande iceberg.

\- Hunf... Você tem uma defesa falha. – Gray dizia levantando-se de sua aterrissagem do outro lado do campo de batalha.

Mesmo àquela certa distância, podia ver a expressão deplorável que se estacionou na face de Natsu ao ser congelado.

Entretanto, tal expressão não se manteve por muito tempo. Em movimentos forçados que geravam espasmos por todo seu corpo, o olhar do Dragneel se estreitou em ódio, e no mesmo instante todo o grande iceberg foi envolvido por um brilho de luz alaranjada... Feixes de vapor começaram a vazar por entre as frechas das camadas pontiagudas de todo ele, e depois, tudo enfim explode, libertando o mago-dragão, que aterrissa com maestria após mais um giro no ar.

\- Tch... – com seu feitiço superado tão abruptamente, Gray bufou também estreitando seu olhar à altura por trás da máscara.

Também sendo invadido por uma sensação de frustração, imediatamente retomou a guarda com suas armas, Ice Shield e Cold Excalibur.

\- Acho que eu não sou o único a hesitar aqui... Não é mesmo? – questionava o Salamander seriamente ao levantar-se... A pulsação que o observador sentia esvaindo-se de seus poderes mágicos aumentou o ritmo levemente.

O que era estranho... Como poderia alguém hesitar e tornar-se mais forte?

Não fazia o menor sentido, foi o que pensou.

Enquanto isso, mesmo ainda com os olhos tomados pelo brilho em cor de sangue, Gray prostrou vagamente sua cabeça, rolando seus orbes para cima e encarando o homem à sua frente.

\- Covarde... – em sussurros quase inaudíveis, o insulto escapou os lábios do Matador, que teve seus olhos cobertos por uma sombra obscura formada através de suas finas madeixas rosadas.

\- Eh...? – surpreso, o Fullbuster murmurou interrogativo e com tonalidade de acordo.

\- Covarde! Ainda que manipulando... A pessoa que eu vim até aqui para resgatar... Meu melhor amigo... A pessoa em que eu... Encontrei valores que pensei que não existissem para mim neste mundo... Ainda que não me encarando com seus próprios olhos... – mantendo um instável status de fúria contida, o Salamander continuava, e conforme o fazia, muitas veias de seu corpo saltavam, deixando seus braços e abdômen marcados... Um estranho poder que estava nascendo em seu interior começava a se revelar, pouco a pouco.

Levemente abalado, uma gota de suor escorreu pelo rosto do inimigo dentro de sua escuridão.

Quanto a Gray, que estava ainda mais próximo, a sensação de uma forte pressão se formando no ar também o deixou apreensivo.

\- VOCÊ ESTÁ COM MEDO DE MIM?! – finalmente revelando seus olhos mais uma vez, o Dragneel inquiriu, envolvendo apenas um de seus punhos em chamas notavelmente mais intensas do que as anteriores.

Seus olhos, antes negros como ônix, estavam agora dourados... A forma de suas retinas, antes arredondadas como demanda a anatomia humana, eram agora finas e verticalizadas como as de uma serpente.

\- Ghk... – ainda em seu esconderijo, o descendente de Zeref rangeu seus dentes em frustração mais uma vez.

Em alguns instantes, a energia de Natsu finalmente começava a se tornar visível... Por conta dos rasgos em suas vestes, era possível notar a iniciação da aparição de pequenas marcas sobre sua pele... Alguma espécie de desenhos, como ideogramas... Eles piscavam numa luz avermelhada muito fraca.

Sorrindo pateticamente diante da pressão, o vilão não desistia de manter seu ar sarcástico.

\- Você é bem intimidador, não é mesmo...? Natsu Dragneel... – provocou, usando uma desconhecida magia para enfim revelar seu rosto.

Sim... Sobre o rio solidificado onde ocorria a batalha dos dois jovens, a superfície congelada do mesmo serviu como um grande espelho, e a imagem do rosto do controlador enfim foi revelada para Natsu, refletida ali, bem abaixo de seus pés.

\- Liberte o Gray, seu inútil! É comigo que você quer brigar, não é?! – o mago-dragão inquiriu enfurecido... Suas presas ficaram um pouco maiores também.

\- Meu nome é Shimamaru... E de fato, eu quero mesmo acabar com você... Mas compreenda seu ignorante, que Gray Fullbuster criou o Selo Mágico no qual o corpo de Deliora está agora aprisionado... Derrotá-lo, além de apagar o Selo de Regulus de sua fada aliada, é essencial para que eu possa libertar este demônio... – após revelar seu nome, o azulado explicou, acentuando seu sorriso de canto.

\- E você acha mesmo que vou permitir que faça isso mesmo que o coloque contra mim...? Destruir este demônio é um dos maiores objetivos do Gray! Farei isso por ele quantas vezes forem necessárias! – retrucou o admirador de Gildarts Clive, agora envolvendo também o seu outro punho em chamas.

\- Oh...? – baixando suas armas de novo por um momento, o moreno surpreendeu-se com as palavras de Natsu.

E assim passou a observar o argumento com um incômodo em seu coração.

\- Ora, que contraditório... Então mesmo ele não tendo confiado em você, um amigo de infância que conhecia seu passado e seus limites, mesmo tendo de enfrentá-lo agora, você ainda lutará por ele? – ardiloso, Shimamaru interrogava, tocando justamente na ferida.

É lógico que os sentimentos de Juvia para com o moreno eram puros, e Loki também era muito confiável, mas mesmo assim... Depois de tudo que fez por ele na Ilha Galuna... Por que Gray escondeu seu plano...?

\- MAS É CLARO!!! Ele pode ser um idiota, mas... O Gray... Ele... TAMBÉM JÁ ME SALVOU!!! – com os olhos pulsando, Natsu gritava aos ventos, cuspindo brasas durante a fala.  
Imediatamente, as lembranças que comprovavam a veracidade em suas palavras vieram à mente do Fullbuster.

Quando o salvou tirando-o de dentro das entranhas de Fukuro, um assassino da Rave Trinity durante os eventos no Sistema-R... Quando lutou ao seu lado por tantas outras vezes entre seus Trabalhos... E até quando tomou a culpa diante dos julgamentos de Erza em seu lugar...

Desde seus dias de quando pequeninos... O rosado sempre lá esteve... Não só para competir, ou brincar... Toda vez que também contemplava suas dores... Como a solidão de ter Igneel longe de si por tantos anos... Tinha a sensação de que perder alguém como Ur, que nem aceitava o pensamento de tê-lo substituindo o lugar de Ultear como filho, de certo não era a pior das dores do mundo...

E mesmo assim... Depois do erro maior de não contar com sua ajuda para ser um dos Guardiões da Trindade Santa... Chegara até aqui, sem nenhum motivo.

Por quê...? Por que ele continuava sempre ali, mesmo com seus defeitos?

Qual o motivo...?

\- Natsu... Doushite...? – enfim mostrando alguma emoção, mesmo que ainda com os olhos rubros, Gray questionou em voz baixa... Tão baixa que, naquele momento de tanta fúria, Natsu nem pôde ouvi-lo.

O olhar do moreno se franziu, enquanto seus orbes vacilaram no enfoque. Sem mais nenhuma palavra, e sim apenas o conflito que se formou dentro de si, uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto do Criador de Gelo.

\- _"O quê...?"_ – vendo a reação de Gray através de sua Lacrima, Shimamaru ficou desacreditado.

Natsu enfim voltou seu olhar na direção de Gray mais uma vez, e ainda que no meio de todo aquele dilema, a determinação em seu rosto só aumentava.

\- Eu vou... Selar de uma vez por todas... A sua escuridão. – foi a específica frase proferida pelo Dragon Slayer no momento.

Em seu estado do choque, no subconsciente de Gray, a voz de Ur repetia a frase suavemente, porém ao mesmo tempo em que Natsu o fazia na realidade, causando um contraste por conta de suas tonalidades vocais tão diferentes.

Um silêncio absoluto preencheu o local por alguns instantes... E então minimamente, o brilho sanguinário nos orbes da vítima de Deliora começava a se enfraquecer.

\- _"Miserável... Explorando memórias fortes como essa... Meu controle irá ser quebrado... Mas ainda tenho uma última cartada pra você, Salamander."_ – insano, Shimamaru pensava ao concentrar sua energia através de um sinal de meditação com uma de suas mãos, e então Gray retomou uma expressão ainda mais vazia do que antes num piscar de olhos.

Contudo, suas lágrimas continuaram rolando...

Natsu rosnou ao ver a cena, indignado.

De repente, Gray fechou seus olhos... E então todo o seu poder mágico começou a se concentrar num único ponto... Algo inesperado estava se formando, foi o que Natsu notou ao ver uma aura negra envolvendo o corpo do moreno enquanto isso.

Parecia até... O poder de Zeref.

Será que...?

\- _"Ele está implantando a energia maligna coletada das criações de Zeref no Gray..."_ – constatou o rosado, reconhecendo aquele padrão sinistro de magia. Era o mesmo que sentia vindo de magos poderosos que seguiam os caminhos de Zeref que já havia derrotado no passado... Como o Mestre Zero, da Antiga Oración Seis e até o Mestre Hades, da também já desmantelada Grimore Heart.

\- _"Exatamente... Fundindo os resíduos de poder mágico do Lorde Zeref com o Ice Make, suas chamas não serão fortes o suficiente para lhe darem a vitória, Natsu Dragneel..."_ – especulava o mago das trevas, ainda na mesma posição, continuando a enviar seu poder.

Subitamente, as Criações de Gray ficaram fora de controle...

Seus braços que já empunhavam armas foram cobertos por uma sólida camada de gelo, que formou uma espécie de luvas com garras afiadas de gelo... Assim também foi com os seus pés, onde surgiram garras animalescas que se assemelhavam as de um falcão. Contudo, os olhos de Gray continuavam fechados...

Em resposta, Natsu também cobriu seu corpo de chamas, porém de maneira inigualável... Uma grande área circular ao seu redor foi tomada pelo fogo... Ele basicamente se transformou no centro de um grande pilar de labaredas.

Enquanto isso, não se esquecendo do nosso time de magos aliados que protegiam a Guilda, mudanças também ocorreram na estrutura de Snow Phoenix e Snow Dragon... Nos corpos das feras, também apareceram muitos ideogramas superficiais, mas estes eram muito mais evidentes que os de Natsu, e também possuíam um padrão de desenho diferente.

Os raios de gelo que sopravam contra a Fairy Tail ficaram muito mais intensos de repente, e já haviam congelado tudo ao redor também... Mesmo assim, Levy e o Raijinshuu resistiam bravamente... Mas é uma verdadeira lástima que somente bravura não seja o suficiente para se conseguir uma vitória.

\- Merda... Fudeu... Não consigo mais... – caindo sobre seus próprios joelhos, Laxus não aguentava mais a exaustão... Os demônios gelados eram poderosos demais, e a barreira mágica consumia muita energia... Todas as suas forças se foram.

\- N-Nem eu... – esforçada, porém também reconhecendo seu limite, Levy também cedeu, caindo de costas sobre o telhado onde estavam, quase inconsciente.

\- _"Essa não... Crise de abstinência de poder mágico?!"_ – com seu pranto expresso claramente em sua face, Freed Justine questionava-se em pensamento a respeito da pequena companheira.

\- Oh... – vendo a cena de longe, Evergreen espantou-se... Com a queda de Levy e Laxus, o peso para manter a barreira dobrou de tamanho para ela, assim como também para Freed e Bickslow.

Sendo isto uma grande sobrecarga, todo o esforço se tornou inútil... Os raios gelados do Dragão e da Fênix venceram, e todo o escudo foi tomando pelo gelo.

\- Isso não é bom... – enfraquecido, Bickslow resmungava, sem poderes nem mesmo para controlar as almas de suas bonecas, que caíram espalhando-se pelo chão à sua volta.

\- Akuma no Me... – retornando ao cenário de Gray e Natsu à Floresta do Leste, Gray removeu sua máscara suavemente com as mãos e finalmente abriu um de seus olhos conforme recitava o feitiço que ganhou ao ser alimentado com o poder mágico demoníaco das obras de Zeref.

E conforme o fez, Natsu pôde ver... Que o olho que foi aberto jazia monstruosamente deteriorado.

A coloração de sangue em sua pupila se intensificou, e sua cólera, originalmente branca como no normal de um ser humano, tornou-se púrpura como as pétalas murchas de uma azaleia.

\- _"O quê...? Isso é... A magia do Olho do Demônio...?! Exatamente como o Mestre Hades..."_ – chocado, Natsu observava como Gray começava a igualar forças de novo, criando um pilar de vento gélido e flocos de neve ao seu redor que era de porte equivalente ao de chamas criado pelo rosado.

\- Iced Nemesis... – o moreno movia seus finos lábios para proferir a nomenclatura da magia e enfim finalizá-la.

Nemesis... Assim como vimos Hades usar este feitiço para criar demônios através de rochas, agora presenciamos Gray, influenciado pelos poderes descendentes de Zeref através de Shimamaru, utilizar esta mesma habilidade com seu próprio gelo.  
Agora era tudo ou nada.

\- Pode vir...! – firmando seus punhos numa posição de luta uma última vez, o filho adotivo de Igneel bradava, desfazendo-se de seus medos.

Aquelas garras horríveis... Aquele olhar diabólico... As presas... Os cabelos que se friccionaram em diversas direções, fazendo-o parecer completamente insano... Talvez a magia negra o estivesse também transformando em demônio no processo?

Não importava... Esse não era o Gray que Natsu queria ver... Esse não era o Gray com qual gostava de estar... Esse não era o Gray por qual jurou guardar sua vida.

Sim... Com memórias da cabeça de Natsu que podemos consultar num dos primeiros episódios do anime original, assim que os dois jovens enfim resolveram deixar suas diferenças de lado para formar uma equipe a pedido de Erza, víamos o quanto a constante rivalidade entre os magos de elementos opostos era uma mera farsa... E que lá no fundo... Uma grande tensão estava escondida...

Na Ilha Galuna, Natsu se enfureceu quando viu Gray derramar lágrimas. E antes disso, na missão contra a Guilda das Trevas de nome Eisenwald, quando estavam saindo para o combate, o primeiro pedido de Gray foi para que Natsu não morresse. Eles sabiam que se importavam um com outro... E sabiam que eram correspondidos como tal.

Mas... Eles nunca admitiam... Até quando ia ser assim...?

O conflito que machucava o coração do Dragneel fez o universo ao seu redor emudecer. Com todo aquele poder esvaindo-se dos corpos de ambos, eles saltaram para o ataque, transformando-se em turbilhões humanos de poder... Tudo continuava mudo.

Longe dali, próximo ao prédio da Guilda, as criaturas de gelo restantes, agora marcados pelos selos do Nemesis por toda a extensão de seus corpos, por fim destruíram o escudo protetor, rugindo vorazmente diante de sua supremacia, mas continuávamos não escutando nem um ruído.

Em um momento de câmera lenta, Natsu e Gray se aproximavam no ar, prontos para colidir... Fogo e gelo... Uma eterna contradição... Ou quem sabe... Uma eterna necessidade? Necessidade mútua...

\- _"E agora... O que estamos fazendo, Gray...? Como chegou a esse ponto...?"_ – angustiado, o rosado pensava conforme as chamas e os flocos de neve começavam a se misturar no ar.

Em seguida, se surpreendeu bastante... Talvez estivesse louco? Mas podia jurar que escutou a voz de Gray responder em sua cabeça...

\- _"Eu não sei... Me perdoe, Natsu... Eu só... Quis seguir meu coração... Como um mago da Fairy Tail faria..."_ – foram as palavras que ecoaram bem lá no fundo de sua consciência, enquanto Gray continuava com um rosto inexpressivo, porém curiosamente, as lágrimas de antes ainda não haviam desaparecido... Estavam lá, em sua face... Intactas.

O Dragão e a Fênix avançaram velozmente, ainda naquele mundo sem sons, prontos para devorar a Guilda inteira só com uma bocada.

\- _"Idiota... Você devia saber... Que eu também sou um caminho pra você... Sempre que precisar..."_ – respondia o Dragon Slayer, agora tomando uma expressão um pouco decepcionada.

Enquanto isso, na visão de Shimamaru pela Lacrima, o poder mágico dos dois rapazes se tornou tão intenso que estava entrando em colapso, fazendo-os sumir da vista em seu interior que agora era de formato esférico.

\- LEVY!!! – todo o Raijinshuu gritou pelo nome da menina... Sem ela, que selou seus poderes com o Solid Script, não havia como repor a barreira... E os Nemesis estavam a centímetros de distância.

Era assim que ia acabar...? Mortos pela magia de um amigo que estava sendo usado...?!

\- AHÁ!!! PERFEITO! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! – comemorava Shimamaru, contemplando o desfecho do caos que espalhou pela Magnólia.

Na batalha contra o time liderado por Erza, muitas casas foram destruídas... Gray e Natsu estavam prestes a se matar... E agora, A Fairy Tail estava sendo subjugada. Era simplesmente perfeito! Não conseguia conter o riso.

\- Metsuryuu Ougi... – um sussurro se fez ouvir entre as labaredas que formavam a bola de fogo e gelo no centro do córrego congelado.

\- Eh...? – na mesma hora, o riso de Shimamaru parou.

Pouco a pouco pequenas faíscas douradas começaram a aparecer, intensificando o poder do fogo... Logo toda aquela nevasca se desfez, sendo tudo tomado por chamas e trovões conforme o universo recobrava seus sons.

\- _"Raios...? Ele tem outro elemento?!"_ – surpreso, o magro das trevas questionava-se com suor escorrendo no rosto.

Enquanto isso, no interior da esfera, as chamas eram tão intensas que poderíamos até confundir o feitiço de Natsu com um segundo sol... O corpo do rosado estava muito próximo do moreno, assim deixando que suas testas se tocassem... Quando o mesmo se deu, os olhos de Gray se arregalaram um pouco.

Pareciam... Tímidos.

\- _"Não se preocupe, Gray... Ele vai pagar por fazer isso com você."_ – o matador sussurrou após transpassar seu braço ao redor do pescoço do garoto, quase encostando seus lábios.

Depois disso, uma abertura circular apareceu subtamente abaixo da dupla, e então Natsu soltou o mago do gelo, se deixando cair suavemente para o lado de fora...

\- _"Natsu..."_ – estendendo o braço, como se não quisesse deixá-lo partir, o aprendiz da verdadeira Ur Milkovich sussurrou sofregamente, finalmente recobrando seus sentidos, observando o mago-dragão ir para longe... Suas lágrimas silenciosas rolavam com abundância.

Natsu aterrissou abaixo do exato centro, rodopiando e mexendo em seguida os seus braços num movimento circular, formando sinais meditativos com os dedos como numa espécie de ritual.

Gray, que ainda estava no ar, foi isolado pelas labaredas conforme a abertura por onde Natsu passou se fechava, desaparecendo ao ser rodeado pelas mesmas.

\- GUREN BAKUENJIN!!! – exclamou o Salamander, elevando a magia a um nível mais crítico conforme cruzava os braços em X por cima de seu tórax.

Frações de segundo depois, tudo explodiu de uma forma colossal que podia ser vista de quilômetros, até do alto... Toda a floresta se preencheu com uma fumaça negra, repleta de brasas e faíscas...

Enquanto isso, os Nemesis de gelo ficaram surpreendentemente paralisados, bem quando estavam quase perfurando os corpos de Levy e Freed com suas presas... Sem qualquer explicação, eles começaram a se desmanchar, retornando ao nada mais que o pó da terra diante de nossos olhos...

\- NÃO!!! – amaldiçoava Shimamaru, vendo suas expectativas se frustrarem todas de uma vez.

Por sua Lacrima, podia ver o que aconteceu... Quando a fumaça enfim abaixou, víamos Natsu parado ainda na mesma posição, com suas roupas completamente destruídas. Além do seu sempre intocado cachecol, só havia restado seus shorts que estavam queimados e rasgados pelas coxas, e toda floresta havia voltado ao normal.

O gelo que estava antes presente finalmente se desfez, devolvendo o verde da natureza ao redor... O Córrego das Dores se descongelou como parte do processo. E Gray, agora derrotado e também sem roupas, despencou dentro da mesma água onde jaziam os pés do Salamander, inconsciente... Mas por alguma razão, seus olhos estavam serenamente fechados, mais como se estivesse dormindo e tendo um sonho bom... O seu corpo repleto de feridas e queimaduras ainda era percorrido por algumas fracas faíscas elétricas.

Agora estava tudo explicado. Com a queda do Fullbuster, que era a fonte de poder do Nemesis, assim como o congelamento da floresta, não havia como estes continuarem ativos.

\- Oh…? – porém ainda desatento disso, Freed murmurou surpreso ao ver os Nemesis desintegrados, assim como os jardins da Fairy Tail descongelarem.

\- O que foi isso?! – inquiria uma pasma Evergreen.

O momento era de muita surpresa e choques repentinos, porém com isso, já era a segunda vitória para o time dos heróis.  
Agora só faltava uma... E a pior de todas.

\- Juvia, você ouviu esse estouro?! – interrogava Loki, ainda que não cessando suas rápidas passadas. Ele e a maga da água corriam pela floresta velozmente tencionando alcançar seus parceiros.

\- Sim... Parece típico da magia de fogo do Natsu... – respondeu a Lockser, que se equiparava lado a lado com o Leo.  
Escutávamos sua voz com uma leve interferência conforme o cenário da conversa mais uma vez se refletia na Lacrima de Comunicação que estava com Makarov Dreyar, o Mestre da Fairy Tail.

Ele e seus servos continuavam observando tudo.

\- O gelo da floresta também desapareceu... Mas já faz um tempo que eliminamos a Ur... Não acho que ela foi a responsável por isso. – detalhava um Loki pensativo, não sabendo que estava sendo observado.

\- Ur...?! – Erza balbuciou abismada, não crendo no que seus ouvidos lhe diziam.

\- Será que...? – suspeitava Lucy, igualmente desacreditada, cogitando a hipótese de uma magia de ressuscitação ou algo do tipo.

Enquanto isso, a corrida continuava... E não muitos metros à frente, os dois jovens magos finalmente chegam ao seu destino... O final do Córrego das Dores.

A visão obtida ao chegar lá não foi a mais agradável, mesmo diante da vitória de Natsu... O rosado estava em péssimo estado: ferido e quase desnudo, enquanto Gray, que para eles estava até então desaparecido, jazia inconsciente na água, cheio de queimaduras.

\- Oh... – ainda vendo tudo pela Lacrima, dessa vez nem o Mestre conteve suas expressões... Chocou-se grandemente com a cena.

\- Gray-sama...? Natsu?! – com o maior dos tormentos traçando sua face, Juvia chamou-os pelo nome, sem ideia de como reagir.

Contudo, sua voz sucedeu em chamar a atenção do Dragon Slayer, que reconhecendo-a, virou-se na direção deles.

\- Juvia e Loki... – repetiu também seus nomes, sua face era de apreensão... Já imaginava a surpresa dos amigos com o que viram.

\- Como eu pensei... Houve um motivo para capturar o Gray ao invés de uma tentativa executá-lo no ato como foi feito com a Juvia... – mantendo a calma e a seriedade diante da situação, o Leão dizia aproximando-se do corpo imóvel do Fullbuster, removendo-o de dentro da água delicadamente com seus braços.

\- Tch... Pois é... Você parece ser o único com o mínimo de dignidade entre essas fadinhas, Leão... – a voz do último e único adversário restante voltava a ecoar pela cena, imediatamente recolocando a fúria de Natsu, que assim como os outros dois de seus acompanhantes, mirou a entrada da caverna com atenção minuciosa. Era de lá que vinha a voz.

\- Seu Selo de Regulus está me incomodando muito até agora... E aproveitando a oportunidade... Matarei os três. – continuava ninguém menos do que Shimamaru, fazendo uso de um tom sarcástico de deixar os nervos à flor da pele.

\- Tch... – sussurrava o Leo, praguejando contra o malfeitor em seus pensamentos. Queria ele realizar suas vontades de ir até o azulado e tirar sua vida sem piedade, mas com o esforço feito até aqui, isso já não era mais possível... Involuntariamente, suas mãos que carregavam o corpo de Gray exerceram uma leve pressão que demonstrava sua frustração, apertando assim o bíceps e a coxa do moreno.

No meio tempo em que Juvia também pensava neste conceito, uma vez que também quase não tinha mais nenhum poder mágico sobrando, a água do rio em que se localizavam começou a mudar de cor... E assim também se fez com as pedrinhas que podiam antes ser vistas no fundo daquelas águas cristalinas. Tudo ficou negro como breu... E com isso, uma sensação horrível preencheu o ar.

\- Conversa fiada... – rebatia Natsu, invocando suas chamas mais uma vez, porém agora era diferente... Junto delas, poderosos raios elétricos dourados também percorriam todo seu corpo... Ele enfim iria usar o poder do Dragão de Chama e Trovão.

Sabendo que os presentes na Guilda assistiam tudo, demonstrar tanto poder a essa altura fez o rosado ganhar destaque. Porém, entre todos eles, houve uma única pessoa que naquele momento deu mais atenção para Loki... Era uma menina com uma expressão abatida, e cuja dor se manifestava nitidamente em seus marejados olhos cor de chocolate.

Era Lucy... A proprietária do Espírito de Leão. Aquela era uma das poucas vezes em que olhou para um de seus Espíritos mais queridos e não pôde ver a sua magia brilhando com força como tanto lhe encantava. Ao contrário disso, o ruivo estava fraco e ferido... Chegava a ofegar com o cansaço, sem fôlego para respirar regularmente.

Ainda com a mesma expressão, a jovem Heartfilia volta o seu olhar vagamente para a lateral, que era o lugar onde antes Juvia havia sido colocada... Na superfície da mesa, sua Chave Dourada de Leão repousava intocada desde o momento em que tentou invocar Loki pela primeira vez... Ela havia falhado pelo fato do mesmo já ter se transportado para o Mundo dos Humanos por conta própria anteriormente.

Mas mesmo assim... Se usasse a chave para restabelecer suas conexões com ele agora... Talvez ainda houvesse uma chance...

\- Hm...? Lucy, o que está fazendo? – reparando na amiga por um momento, Cana Alberona perguntava, chamando a atenção de todos.

Ela havia tomado a chave de Loki com as mãos mais uma vez, e a apontou na direção da Lacrima... Sua antes tristonha expressão foi substituída por uma de determinação.

\- Mesmo passando pelo Portão dos Espíritos sozinho... O Loki ainda tem um contrato comigo. Posso estar longe do campo de batalha, mas para um Mago dos Espíritos, isso não é nada! – respondia a loira, olhando fixamente para as imagens da Lacrima, fazendo a chave brilhar com uma luz dourada.

Na mesma hora, passando pelo cenário em frente à gruta do Selo de Deliora por mais um instante, o corpo do Leão Zodiacal foi envolto por uma aura de energia daquela mesma cor.

\- Eh...? – Juvia murmurava confusa com a repentina força que o parceiro que parecia antes esgotado emanava.

\- _"Hã...? Esse poder mágico..."_ – também surpreso ao receber aquele poder tão de repente, Loki vagamente reconheceu a sua fonte, mirando a palma da própria mão por um momento... Seu Regulus voltava a se acender com força total.

\- _"Mesmo de longe, ela irá ceder sua energia para ele...?"_ – de volta à Guilda, o Mestre constatava em pensamento, rapidamente interpretando o resultado das ações de Lucy.

\- _"A partir de agora, todos os feitiços que usar consumirão o meu poder mágico ao invés do seu... Não é muito, mas eu sei que você consegue!"_ – fechando seus olhos como num clamor para o Rei dos Espíritos, a Heartfilia pensava com fervor, ainda não soltando a chave.

Seus sentimentos eram tão fortes, que mesmo estando tão longe, seu servo conseguiu ouvi-la...

\- Arigatou... – sussurrava um Loki encabulado, e consequentemente sua voz ecoou pela Guilda, que como já foi dito, no momento estava assistindo tudo.

Um tímido sorriso se formou nos lábios da filha de Layla diante do sincero agradecimento do Leão.

Contudo, retomando ao nosso foco, aproveitando que estava regenerado, agora era hora do Leo agir. Concentrando o poder mágico fornecido por Lucy mais uma vez, Loki invocou, através de um grande círculo mágico, mais um daqueles grandes leões dourados de energia.

Tradicionalmente, ao surgir a criatura intimidava todos os observadores com um rugido alto.

\- Vá, Regulus... Leve o Gray de volta para a Guilda... E se algo aparecer pelo caminho, proteja-o. – após cuidadosamente depositar o corpo do moreno nas costas da fera, Loki demandava, ainda que fazendo uso de um tom palpável.

E o fiel Regulus, levantando sua fronte, que antes se prostrou para receber o agora resgatado Fullbuster, apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça e bateu em retirada, afastando-se até sumir no horizonte da densidão da floresta em direção à Fairy Tail.

\- Mandou bem, Loki... Agora é nossa vez, todos juntos... – dizia Natsu, tomando o destaque da cena.

Loki sorriu confiante, posicionando-se ao lado do amigo para demonstrar que estava de acordo.

\- Juvia não ficará para trás... – dizia a Lockser, ocupando a outra lateral do mago-dragão, com uma aura azulada ao redor de seu corpo. A essa altura da situação, já não se importava em se arriscar forçando seus limites para usar magia.

\- Yosh... Agora, vamos vencer! – determinava o filho de Igneel, retomando sua posição de luta, assim como seus dois parceiros.

\- Ora, uma súbita mudança de atitude? Hunf, é uma pena que o resultado final seja mesmo não importa o quanto tentem... Demônios sempre irão caçar e devorar as fadas sem piedade. – a voz de Shimamaru atiçava mais uma vez, porém agora enfim partia para a ofensiva.

Sem qualquer aviso, após o escurecer das águas, as pedras ao fundo das mesmas repentinamente emergem à superfície velozmente, tomando a forma de estalagmites muitíssimo afiadas.

\- _"Não pode ser... De todas as direções ao mesmo tempo?!"_ – analisava Loki numa fração de segundo, no momento não vendo maneiras para bloquear o ataque.  
Entretanto, quem literalmente tinha a resposta na ponta da língua era Natsu. No mesmo instante o Dragneel bateu seus punhos um no outro com firmeza, e com a breve

expansão de um Círculo Mágico no ar, que por acaso tinha a marca da Fairy Tail em seu centro ao invés da tradicional imagem da face de um dragão, inventou a técnica perfeita para o momento. Suas brasas já flutuavam ao redor, dominando a área conforme mais uma daquelas pulsações aumentava seu poder mágico misteriosamente.

\- Yosei no... HOUKO!!! – gritou, soprando uma rajada de labaredas logo em seguida... Mas estas não eram comuns como no resto de seus outros feitiços... Desta vez, as bolas de fogo foram minuciosamente moldadas pela energia do rosado, tomando a forma de pequenas fadinhas idênticas às que vemos na primeira abertura do anime original após serem disparadas dos lábios de Natsu.

As criaturas, apesar de pequenas, carregavam uma boa porção de poder mágico de fogo e trovão em seus corpos individualmente, destruindo os arpões de pedra de Shimamaru sem dificuldade ao colidir com eles.

Conforme os agora inutilizados destroços rochosos caiam de volta em seu lugar de origem na água, a aura de Natsu pulsou mais uma vez, fazendo assim as marcas que cobriam sua pele tornarem a aparecer, agora bem mais notáveis do que antes. Até mesmo Loki e Juvia, que eram seus parceiros, notaram a natureza estranha daquele poder.

\- _"Kuso... De novo isso?! Será que ele usa outra magia além de Dragon Slayer?"_ – amaldiçoava o mago das trevas em seus pensamentos.

\- Às vezes... As fadas também matam demônios. – Natsu disse friamente, com um olhar assassino nunca antes visto em seu semblante.  
Em seguida, formando até uma certa ironia com o dito status, suas chamas ficaram tão quentes que as águas negras infectadas pelo poder de Shimamaru não podiam resistir...

O córrego começou a fervilhar e emanar bastante vapor... Natsu o estava fazendo entrar em ebulição.

Sem mais delongas, ele avança a toda velocidade, enfim adentrando a escuridão da caverna à sua frente... Shimamaru, o Selo de Deliora e grandes segredos... Tudo seria revelado.

Mas por enquanto... Nossa cena termina com uma rajada de vapor.

**_Continua..._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay, terceiro capítulo! *---*  
> Eu nem acredito que minha primeira história no site está indo tão beeem :3  
> Agradeço a todos pelos Hits e Kudos, mas não esqueçam que a sua opinião também é muito importante! rs  
> Por favor, não se esqueçam de me enviar os seus comentários. ^^  
> Até a próxima!! s2

**Author's Note:**

> Aqui estamos! *-*  
> Gostaram? Não esqueçam de comentar, quero a opinião de todos, ela é importante... rs  
> Até a próxima! s2


End file.
